Pyramids Power
by SunnyBurst30
Summary: "Your way of putting everyone on Levels and Ranks puts bullying to a whole new level," her voice loud and serious as she stared down at the boy her age. "How dare you say that to the King!" the high voices screamed at the girl with pink hair. His black eyes stared into her emerald ones. "If you don't like it," he paused to sit up straight from he relaxed position. "Then change it."
1. Prologue

**Pyramids Power**

SunnyBurst30

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own Naruto.

**Summary**

"Your way of putting everyone on Levels and Ranks puts bullying to a whole new level," her voice loud and serious as she stared down at the boy her age. "How dare you say that to the King!" the high voices screamed at the girl with pink hair. His black eyes stared into her emerald ones. "If you don't like it," he paused to sit up straight from he relaxed position. "Then change it."

**XxXxX**

**Prologue**

There is a thing called the "Pyramid of Power" at the school of Konoha Fire High. It decides how your life of a high schooler will be, and where you are in ranks in the student body. There are the nerds, the jocks, the preps, the drama queens, the goths, the punks, and of course the rulers of the school: the King. The King or sometimes even the Queen are the rulers of everything that goes on inside the school, they are the highest rank in the pyramid giving them the advantage of doing anything they want and getting anyone to do what they want. The King here in Fire High is Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha was literally a god himself. His rebellious spiked raven colored hair gave him the impression of uncaring about it at all. The body of his could make a girl drool; his lean body went with his tall structure, strong looking arms and legs from so many physical activates that he had been. And of course his smoldering black eyes on his beautiful chiseled face that seemed to stare into your soul that could flash red with anger. He was rich from the work of his father in the Uchiha Corps, allowing him to buy anything he ever wanted. This man was what girls dreamed about; in their sleep and in their wake.

Now the way the "Pyramid of Power" worked was like this: The King or Queen was always at the top, Level One, giving them control of everything, this person was number one within the whole school. The step down was the Kings or Queens close friends and they also had power of the student body but they would always have to listen to the power of the head of the pyramid. They were called the "Second Powers" and were usually ranked from 2 – 10 in the student body with them being on Level Two. Step down again the not as close friends of the "Second Powers" were next, Level Three, these people were usually the people who thought they were up "there" with the King or Queen and the "Second Powers", they are called the Wishers and Wannas.

Farther down you have the Level Fours, the preps, jocks, and the punks are on this level they fell as though they can boss around anyone they want and get away with it; they were called Leftovers. Level Five was where people realized that their life was not going to look bright for them; most of the students on this level were either goth, emo, or crazy fan girls called Frowns. And the very last, Level Six, these students were who got constantly picked on. They were nerds, geeks, banders, or new students; they were the lowest of the low called Dog Chow.

Every two months on the second Wednesday there is an assembly right at 11:00 A.M. where (to the teacher's dismay) the entire student body will show and wait to find out the new ranks of one another. The way you receive your rank is by a voting system for the King or Queen, once they are elected the ranks fall in order based on his friends, their friends, and so on. A huge list of all the names and their new ranks will be placed in the hallway soon after the election is over. And ever since the beginning of freshmen year Sasuke Uchiha has been the King and two years of later he still is. No one has ever come to close to taking his spot at the top and no one tries to.

Truth is, if you want to have a good high school life you must please the King first.

Or… maybe become the ruler yourself.

**XxXxX**

**A/N: **Thank you so much for taking the time to read my fanfiction when there are so many more amazing things to read. I know that this chapter has been short but I really just wanted to put the prologue in before really starting the story. But I shall make them longer I promise!

**Confused about anything?**

Never ever hesitate to ask what is going on in this story. I shall do my best to answer them!

Is it worth to even try to finish? Please tell. And… YOU GOTTA LOVE THOSE REVIEWS! Send me one on what you think! And give ideas on what you would like to happen.

Farwell for now,

SunnyBurst30


	2. Entering a Pink Rush

**Pyramids Power**

SunnyBurst30

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own Naruto.

**Big Shout Outs!**

Let us give a big shout out for my first three subscribers: EbonyCaptain, ringo-nin, and CurlyHairRocksXD17! You guys rock! And if you read down to the authors note I shall leave you each a comment on your review!

**Summary**

"Your way of putting everyone on Levels and Ranks puts bullying to a whole new level," her voice loud and serious as she stared down at the boy her age. "How dare you say that to the King!" the high voices screamed at the girl with pink hair. His black eyes stared into her emerald ones. "If you don't like it," he paused to sit up straight from he relaxed position. "Then change it."

**XxXxX**

**Entering a Pink Rush**

Time was not on her side this morning of all mornings. She was supposed to be the organized one of her family for crying out loud! So how could this happen to her from everyone else on the face of this planet. Someone must hate her up there.

"Stupid Yuki! How many times have I told to stop messing with things in my room?" the girl with shoulder length hair mumbled; still running at her top speed. "My alarm clock is probably the only thing I can rely on anymore and you go and mess with it."

She ran at straight forward holding onto her messenger bag while trying brushing her bed- hair with her pocket brush, failing miserably. The bag swung at her side as she turned the corner of the street. How she thanked that she studied a map the night before, or else she would probably be at a dark alley just waiting to be mugged in her school uniform that had just came in the mail in a size to big!

BAM!

"Oooh… why today?" she mumbled still sitting on the ground since gravity decided that it wanted to be closer to her. She looked up to see a boy probably a year older than herself with the weirdest hairdo. He stared at her with wide bug like eyes and raised eyes brows the size of caterpillars, hair shinnying in the sunlight jelled to the shape of a bowl.

"I-I'm so sorry miss!" the bug eyed boy apologized with urgent regret of what he did. He bent down to help her up while picking up her messenger bag at the same time.

"It's alright, it's my fault for not looking when I was turning," standing up brushing herself off in the process. Man she really need to get going or she was going to be late. And now some strange guy was looking at her with bug eyes still not giving back her bag that had everything she needed for the start of this hectic day. Great!

"Sorry if I intrude on your privacy but could you be heading to Konoha Fire High?" Bug Eyes, as the girl wanted to call him, asked FINALLY giving her bag back to her. "It's just that you are wearing the youthful uniform."

"_Youthful?"_ "Uh Ya I'm heading there now. Do you go there as well?" Man she was late, and she was wasting her time to talking to some stranger that could mug her at any minute.

"Yes, I do attend there alongside the youthful and charming Gai-sensei! My name is Rock Lee, but you may call me Lee," he said saluting in an upright position!

"Oh, that's nice. I'm just starting today, my name is Sakura Haruno," as she started walking fast than her normal walking pace. She still had somewhere to go, but didn't want to be rude by running away from Lee.

Lee paused his movements when he heard that she was just starting and gave her a wary look before resuming his walk alongside the girl named Sakura. A large gleaming smiled replaced his frown as soon as it came. "Ah! Sakura what a beautiful and youthful name for someone as youthful and beautiful as you!"

"Thanks I guess," Sakura said with a smile as she walked even faster after staring at her watch. She knew that classes started at 7: 45 and right now she only had fifteen minutes to get there let alone find her class room.

"Please allow me to accompany you to your class room when we reach our destination!" Lee beamed at the thought of walking alongside a beautiful girl such as Sakura. That could change a few things for him. He stared at her as walking aside of her, she really was something.

Her mid back pink locks of hair looked silky and thick even though it was messy just a tad. Emerald eyes that sparkled in the sunlight, with long dark eyelashes to complete. His eyes went to her uniform. The deep green skirt went up to mid-thigh and showed of her long legs with the knee-high socks and brown casual shoes, and the white sailor shirt with the bow that matched the skirt. The funny thing was that he noticed she had safety pins here and there. She must have been wearing a size too big for her petit body. She truly was unique.

This was defiantly going to raise his rank. Gai-sensei would be so proud.

**XxXxX**

Sakura and Lee made it to school just as the bell rang, signaling that they had two minutes before classes would start, and when Lee looked over to Sakura he noticed she look like she was about to panic.

"Aah!" Sakura yelled silently trying not to draw attention to herself as she bag to franticly looking inside her messenger bag. "Where is the list of my classes I know I just had it! Why! Why! WHY! Of all days! Lee!" she looked up to companion. "Did any papers fall out of my bag when we collided?!" she asked with worried eyes!

"Umm… Yes! I do remember now there was this one piece of paper that fell out but it was all crinkly that I thought it was trash so I just put it in my pocket," Lee exclaimed as he searched through the dark green pants pockets. "Oh! Here it is, is this what you are looking for?" giving the crinkled and slightly torn paper to his new pink haired friend.

"Oh thank Kami! Thank you! Thank you Lee!" the pinkette said standing up to give Lee a strong hug, making him blush and other people who walked by stare. "Okay my first class is…" she looked at her paper just as the bell rang once again to signal class has begun. "Okay! Okay! Please help Lee! My first class is Calculus with Mr. Hatake in room 376! Where is that? Please help!"

Lee stared at Sakura before laughing just slightly, "You don't have to worry so much Sakura-San, Mr. Hatake never comes to class on time he is always earthier twenty to thirty minutes late everyday as far as I know, it is rather un-youthful."

"B-but what if he decided that today he is going to be on time?! Please Lee and take me to my class!" Sakura literally begged with large green puppy dog eyes.

"Right!" Lee exclaimed! "Lets us go!"

…

"Oh! Thank you Lee! Thank you!" the girl with the pinkest hair anyone has ever seen exclaimed showing her gratitude in a bow towards the boy with bowl shaped hair outside the door of room 376.

"It was no problem Sakura-san," Lee said happily. "I hope to see you again," he turned to walk to his class on the other side of the large tan building.

"Oh, Lee!" once again receiving the taller man's attention. "Since you were so kind to me please have lunch with me sometime," Sakura said with a wide smile on her face grabbing the handle of the door.

"Really! It would be an honor!" Lee practically yelled with excitement and happiness.

"Yup! It's a promise!" she said opening the door and walking in. Out of sight to see the bug eyed boy smile slowly turn into a frown and start to walk to his class.

"_If only you would keep that promise. As soon as everyone meets you you will immediately go to Level 3 or maybe even Level 2 with a Rank of 2 – 20," _Lee said with a sad smile turning another corner in the halls of the large school._ "You will want nothing to do with a Level 6."_

…

Sakura sighed as she closed the door of the room of her fist hour class. This was it, the start of her new life in Konoha as a junior. _"I'll make lots of friends who are popular and cool, do lots of interesting and exciting things, and maybe even find love!"_

"_Dear Kami, I sound like one of those girls in books I've read who think everything will go perfect for them no matter what,"_ Sakura sighed as she turned around only to face two boys RIGHT in front of her. _"Personal bubble space much!"_

"Hey girl," the one with messy brown hair on the right said with a gruff voice. "What's your Level and Rank?"

"Uhh…" _"Level and Rank what the heck does that mean? Is this military school?" _Sakura thought backing up from the two boys in her class wanting to receive back her bubble space.

"You idiot," the second one with what seem dyed orange hair said while smacking his companion. "Can't you tell that she's new? She doesn't have a Level or Rank yet!"

"Uhh…" Sakura still couldn't say anything as the two boys in front of her started bickering about whatever Level and Ranks were.

"Well how was I supposed to know she was new she could have just be hiding these past two months!" the brown head said as he narrowed his grey eyes at the fake orange. "That could be the reason! So stop smacking me!"

"Of course she's new dammit! She has pink hair for crying out loud!" the fake orange practically yelled gaining more attention to the door they were standing by. "And look at her uniform! Do you see a Level and Rank tag? I don't think so!" More attention has been gained.

"Umm… can I just go and sit down please?" Sakura asked finally saying her first words in the class she had just entered. "So, could you please, you know, move?" trying to sound her politest and friendliest. _"Or else I'll get you to move," _Sakura thought.

"Look girl, you can't just go and sit down wherever you want. You have to sit in your Level's spot," the fake orange said his voice sounding more serious than it should over some seating arrangement. "You see this?" he pointed to some tag on his white school uniform shirt. "I'm a Level 4!" sounding really proud of himself. "So, since your new you'll have to sit with the other Dog Chows, Level 6, understand?" he said with a smirk as he pointed towards the front of the class where people seemed to be going over notes and adjusting their glasses.

"Ya sure," Sakura said moving over to her supposedly assigned spot. _"All I wanted to do was just be here on time and I already got some lecture about assigned spots. Jeez I hope Yuki is having better luck in his elementary class than I am here. And where is the teacher, class has started over 10 minutes ago." _"Hey do you mind if I sit next to you?" Sakura asked a boy with spiky light brown hair and dark shades that hid his eyes. He nodded his head in agreement.

Sakura sat down reaching into her messenger bag to receive her red notebook labeled "MATH" in her signature perfect handwriting. She opened it and wrote the date down setting her purple mechanical pencil aside, and reaching into her bag once again and received a small pink journal with black cherry blossoms covering it. She opened it not caring with the boy besides her saw what was inside, and he seemed to care more about the book about different types of insects more. _Weird kid._

"Soo… what is your name?" Sakura asked as she started writing things down about Lee and how the school was so far.

"Shino," it was quick and simple with a blunt voice.

"So, is Mr. Hatake usually this late?" Sakura asked realizing that it has been twenty minutes since class has started.

"Ya," once again he answered with a simple nod and one word.

"Oh, okay. Thank you for answering," Sakura thanked for the answer even though it wasn't much of one. She just resumed writing in her journal.

_9-23-12_

_School Rush_

_Dear Kami, _

_I know I usually write about how great the weather is or if there was a sale at the mall, but today is different. First off, ONCE AGAIN, Yuki was messing with my electronics so my alarm didn't walk me up at the right time this morning. Causing me to have to run to school, FIRST DAY TOO, and bumping in Lee._

_Rock Lee_

_Appearance: Large bug like eyes, HUGE eyebrows, super gelled bowl shape black hair, and sort of scrawny looking._

_Personality: Super kind, helpful, and friendly. (A bit weird)_

_Other: Has this thing with being youthful._

_He helped me to school and to my class room, Calculus: Mr. Hatake, which the teacher has yet to make an appearance to the class._

_I also meet Shino but I don't know enough to write about him._

_Also what is the whole things with Ranks and Levels, it makes this school seem like a military school in my opinion._

_Oh well,_

_Sakura_

Sakura closed her journal as she heard the door open. In came a man probably in his late twenty's with gravity defying sliver hair, and for some reason a medical mask on his face covering his mouth. _"Just when things couldn't get any weirder," _Sakura thought.

"Hello class I was helping an old woman across the street when she had a heart attack so I had-

"LIAR!" Sakura looked into the very back of the room to see a spikey bright blonde with the most beautiful sky blue eyes standing and pointing a finger at the sliver haired man. He stood there with a sun kissed finger pointed directly at her new sensei, he had these weird whiskers like marks on his cheeks, and if anyone who didn't know him well enough would keep staring at if they were in a conversation.

"Hehehe," the silver haired man rubbed the back of his neck while he shrugged his should. "I really can't fool you now can I?"

"Nope, because I'm a genius, and I know your skims. And I'm also a Level 2 and Rank 2 so that makes me even better!" the blonde said way above an indoor voice while now directing his right thumb to point at himself with a confident grin on his face.

"_People at this school sure are full of themselves," _Sakura thought with a frown.

"Sure Naruto, whatever you say… So! Class today I have heard that we have a new student in our presence so if you are here please make yourself known," asked with a bored voice as he pulled out a small orange book that said Itcha Itcha Paradise.

"_What the heck! Isn't that book…? OMG it is! Why the heck does he have a book like that here at school? _The astonished pinkette asked herself as she raised her hand to make herself known just like she was asked.

"Ah," the masked man said still not looking up from his book. "What could your name be?"

"Haruno Sakura," Sakura said with a voice that could be like one of an angel. She made her hand go down as she looked in the corner of her eye to see everyone either staring at her with a sad smile or a smirk. _"Bipolar class much?" _

"Just keep your head forward and don't look back," an almost silent voice that couldn't even be considered a whisper made Sakura look to her left, Shino.

"Huh, why?" Sakura asked in a whisper. She waited for a reply but it didn't come.

Sakura looked ahead at all times as she took notes on what Mr. Hatake lazily wrote down as he kept reading his very, very bad book. She knew for some reason that if this ever so silent boy didn't want her to do something she wouldn't disobey and question for now. He knew what seemed to be going on behind her without so much as moving a muscle to look back at were noises that would be consider "disturbing the class" were coming from. She also noted that everyone that sat in the area she was kept silent and concentrated really hard on what was happening in the front.

Soon enough the bell rang, but Sakura couldn't shake the feeling someone or someone's' were watching her.

…

"Sakura-San!" a voice to familiar to the said girl made she turn around facing her bug eyed companion. He was rushing towards her with a huge smile plastered on his face making others students scowl at him when he passed. "How was your first class? I hope no one troubled you too much considering your position you are in currently," finally catching up to her.

"It was fine Lee just a few weird things here and there, but other than those it was completely fine," Sakura told half-truth and half-lie. She still couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched, but she would never tell Lee that. He was too helpful that he could become some over protective freak that she really didn't need by her side in the first week of school. Maybe she would tell him if it continued after the second week.

"What is your next class?" Lee asked with a way to eager smile to know on his face.

"I have English next with Ms. Yuhi room 441," Sakura answered after takeing out her paper with her schedule.

"Alright! Let's go! I had her class when I was a junior too; Ms. Yuhi is very kind and takes care of her students. And if I remember a class project starts about this time of the year," Lee said putting his thumb under his chin in a thinking pose as he walked with Sakura.

"Wait you're a senior?" the questioning voice of the pinkette asked. She had no idea that Lee was a senior he just seemed to be tall junior in a different class for this period.

"Yup, one more year and I'm off to college!" Lee said with excitement. _"And I'll finally be away from low Levels and Ranks, and 'him'." _"Alright here we are I'll come to take you to your next class afterwards," giving Sakura one more smile before walking his way towards his class.

"Alright, thanks for being my tour guild Lee. See you later," Sakura thanked with a giggle. She sighed as she entered the surprisingly empty class room. _"Everyone must be at their lockers still. Which I still need to get!" _ She took a seat approximately where she would have liked to have sat before she was told where to sit by the mean fake orange head in Mr. Hatake's class.

Sakura took a seat in the middle of the very back row of the room where she could see everything instead of just the chalk board. She started to take her things out for what she thought would be needed for this class, until she had to stop when she heard the door open and a loud-

"TEME! Did you see her she was all good looking and stuff and her voice was-Wow! I swear she was like this cool smart person with her concentrating all hard on the weird number things Kakashi wrote down," Sakura looked up to see the loud bright blonde with whisker like birthmarks (that's what she thought they were at least) walk in with another male besides him.

Sakura almost blushed when she saw the other student. He had ink black hair with what seemed a tint a dark blue in it, she couldn't tell if it was gelled to be in the shape of spikes going into the back or if it was natural like his long side bangs that reached his chin. OMG his chin! It seemed to look so smooth along with the rest of his face covered with what seemed to be covered in a sheet of ivory along with the rest of his showing skin. There was literally no blemish or wrinkle anywhere! His onyx eyes showed nothing that could be used against him through his very own pair of thick black eyelashes. His first two buttons on his white were undone showing off a slight amount of chest, which could make a girl or even a guy have a nose bleed. Even his dark eyebrows were perfect!

"Shut up dobe I don't care what you think about her. Did you get the supplies for the assembly next week?" the handsome boy that she guessed was named Teme (what parent names their child Teme?) asked in a monotone voice, but still dark and deep.

"Ya, Ya I got everything, I still don't get why we have them when you're the winn-

The blonde stopped when he looked up to see the exact girl he was talking about staring at him with confused green eyes.

"Well looky here we got ourselves the new Dog Chow in our class room again. And look Teme she's sitting in your spot, I guess she already fell in love with you," the blonde said making his was closer to said 'Dog Chow'. "Dammit Teme, you always get the good ones to fall for you."

"You," the dark haired one spoke to her with a blunt voice even though it came out rich and smooth. "You're in my spot move."

Sakura sat there with slightly wide eyes at what she was told to do and the fact that she was called 'Dog Chow' for the second time today, nothing seemed to be really going well. But she wasn't just going to follow orders just like that to someone she doesn't even know. "Last time I checked Japan is a free country," she said as she stared right into the eyes (beautiful eyes) of the much taller dark haired boy. "So, I think that I don't have to listen to you," pointing a finger at the onyx eyed boy.

"HAHAHA! Teme you just told by a girl! HAHAHA!" apparently the blonde thought it was funny though the dark haired boy just seemed to put a glare on his face.

"And there are plenty of other seats for you and your friend here to sit," that was probably a bad mistake. Sakura stared up into the dark haired boys eyes that seemed to flash red for a split second until they were adverted to the tag that was on his shirt that read:

_**Level: 1**_

_**Rank: 1**_

"_AHHH! This whole Rank and Level thing again! Can someone please explain it?!" _the pink haired girl screamed out of frustration in her head. The door opened once again bringing in more girls than boys.

All Hell broke loose.

"SASUKE-KUN! SASUKE-KUN! SASUKE-KUN! PLEASE GO OUT WITH US! PLEASE MARRY US! PLEEEASE HAVE OUR CHILDREN!" shrieks from every girl that had just entered could probably be heard on the other side of the school. They continued screeching while getting closer and closer towards the so called Sasuke. That is until they say the pink hair girl. "Hey! What do you think you're doing sitting in the sport of our King?!" on girl with red hair that was smooth on one side and spikey on the other hissed more than asked. "No one is allowed to sit in that chair besides him so move fake pink!"

…"_Fake… Pink?" _Sakura breathed through her nose trying to keep her temper down the best she could; she couldn't be starting fights on the first day. No matter how tempting it was to break the glasses that belonged to the red head in a punch. _"Not today, not today."_

Sakura stood looked down on the red head with the slight height advantage and then at the blonde, at the so called Sasuke, and finally at the rest of the Fan-girls. "Whatever, I'll move, just leave me alone," she said with a non-caring voice as she took ahold of her things and walking away to a new seat up front. _"When will Ms. Yuhi get here?" _Sakura thought as a boy who was oversized came and sat down with her.

…

It only took two minutes for Ms. Yuhi to get to the class. She was a rather lovely looking woman who was probably in the same age zone as Mr. Hatake; she had black hair that curled in different areas all over her head, nice tan skin to that went well with her purple eye shadow and red lipstick, but her red eyes made Sakura think of the red flash of the dark haired boy in the way back. Though when Sakura looked closely she could see a small bruise like thing on her neck, and it made her eyes widen.

"_What the heck is wrong with these teachers! First the perverted book and now hickies on their necks! Isn't there like some school policy or something?" _Sakura couldn't believe what the teachers in this school were like, and it made her remember a sign that she saw in a neighbors window when she was younger.

_**Forget the Dog**_

_**Beware the Kids!**_

But now it was more like:

_**Forget the Students**_

_**Beware the Teachers!**_

"_Dear Kami, what kind of school is this?" _

**XxXxX**

**A/N: **Once again thank you all for taking the time to read this fanfiction! I hope that it was better than the prologue, since it was longer.

**Confused about anything?**

Never ever hesitate to ask what is going on in this story. I shall do my best to answer them! (Seriously, I confuse myself, and I'm the one typing this!)

Okay, I do believe that I am defiantly going to try and finish this story. Tell me what you would like to happen in this story, maybe your ideas can end up in this Fanfic? Aaannnd… GOTTA LOVE THOSE REVIEWS! Send me one on what you think.

**Reviewers… Thanks!**

**To: ****EbonyCaptain,**

Thank you for the advice! It really helped! But if you think about it you know that when describing Sasuke it's hard not to put he is worth drooling over (I drool over him heehee). But once again thank you so much for reading this and reviewing my friend!

**To: ****ringo-nin,**

(Sing song voice) _Oooh how I thank you! (clap clap) For reviewing! (clap clap) You made my day! (clap clap) And it's really showing! (clap clap) Farwell for now! (clap clap) And I'll see you soon! (clap clap)_

**To: ****CurlyHairRocksXD17,**

(Serious tone for poetry) Roses are red, vilotes are blue, thank you for reviewing, and I love you (friend way!), and yes curly hair does rock! One of my best friends has the curliest hair ever! Go Curlys! XD

Bye Bye,

SunnyBurst30


	3. Ranks? Levels? And a Line Cutting King!

**Pyramids Power**

SunnyBurst30

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own Naruto. T-T… Also the reason why this took so long to update was because it was my old brother's birthday, and I had lost a dear pet of mine; she was a yellow lab named Maggie. I had her for 13 years, and it really hit me hard when I had to put her down. But I know that she is in a better place now. Thanks for understanding.

**Big Shout Outs!**

Another Big Hooha (sorry Veterans Day thing) shouts outs to my first three subscribers from the second chapter "Entering a Pink Rush": crazymel2008, CurlyHairRocksXD17, and MyiatheEarthninja. And if you read down to the Authors Note I will comment on your review.

**Summary**

"Your way of putting everyone on Levels and Ranks puts bullying to a whole new level," her voice loud and serious as she stared down at the boy her age. "How dare you say that to the King!" the high voices screamed at the girl with pink hair. His black eyes stared into her emerald ones. "If you don't like it," he paused to sit up straight from he relaxed position. "Then change it."

**XxXxX**

**Ranks? Levels? And a Line Cutting King!**

The room was quiet with the occasional cough and whisper as Ms. Yuhi wrote down things unknown in a teacher's journal looking up once in a while with her red eyes. When they landed on Sakura her red orbs slightly widened while her eyebrows rose with them. She looked down at her journal and then back at the confused pinkette.

"I assume that you're Haruno Sakura the new student I've been hearing about?" a small smile placed on her ruby painted lips. But there also seemed to be sympathy in her eyes for some reason as well.

"Hai," Sakura's answer was simple and short, but didn't sound rude by any means.

"Ah, good it's nice to meet you. My name is Kunenai Yuhi and I will be teaching you English this year," it was the last thing she said towards Sakura as she turned to face the board. "As some of you might have heard of from upper classmen I do a certain project every year," she turned to face the class after she wrote in large letters "Understanding New People". In this project you will be assigned partners, randomly from my top-hat, and will need to write a five paragraph biography on your partner based off the information you learn from him or her," she said grabbing purple papers from her desk and handing them to the front row asking them to pass them back.

"This assignment will be due the following week, and there are a few things you must have in the biography; they are listed on the paper I am giving you," Kurenai said glancing at everyone to make sure they had a paper in front of them. "Any questions before I pull out the top-hat?" And of course the ever so loud blonde Sakura had in both her classes raised his hand or more like shouted.

"Ya! Why can't we pick our partners? You've always let us before," the loudness of his voice earned a few glares but not long enough to set effect.

"Naruto, I decide what goes on in my class no matter what the circumstances are," she seemed to stare at the dark haired boy named Sasuke for a second longer than what would seem to be just a glance. "And besides we have a new student and I don't want her to feel left out when all we do is pick our friends," that was a big mistake that she made right there.

Sakura could feel the glares burning into her back as she kept looking towards the front, taking Shino's advice to this class as well. It wasn't her fault she, didn't decide that the partners would be random! She felt something hit her back just enough for her to notice. When she looked down by her chair she saw a crumpled piece of paper. And it seemed the boy next to her noticed too.

The girl with the pink hair didn't know his name but he looked nice enough, and she knew this might have sounded mean but… he was so chubby with those tinny sparkling eyes that she just wants to give him a bear hug! Was that so wrong? "So what is your name?" Sakura asked picking up the paper that had been thrown at her.

"Akimichi Choji," his eyes sparkled with kindness when he looked at Sakura. "I take it you're Sakura Haruno if I heard correctly from Ms. Yuhi," Choji said with a smile on his chubby face. Sakura returned the smile as she started to unfold the crumpled piece of line paper. She also notices how Choji's face turn to a small frown as she did so. Sakura read the note with a frown forming.

"_You're dead Dog Chow! _

_Now I can't be with MY Sasuke-kun!"_

Sakura looked back for once ignoring Shino's advice. She saw the red head with glasses from early glaring at her full out, not caring if the pink haired girl saw it or not. She wasn't alone though in the glaring she could feel a dark aura coming off more than half the girls in her class. The pinkette didn't know what she did wrong to make there girls so angry it wasn't like she was trying to take "their" so called "Sasuke-Kun". What made the dark haired boy so special anyway?

Sakura's attention along with the rest of the class's returned to the charming looking female teacher. "Now once I call you will pick a number from the top-hat; everyone has gotten a number you will find your partner with the same number," mostly everyone nodded. "The left side left side of the class can now come to get a number," Ms. Yuhi held out the hat filled with folded up small pieces of paper keeping the number on the inside from one's eyes.

Sakura looked at Choji as they both stood up along with the rest of the left siders. She hoped with all her might that she would be paired up with him, and not some angry girl, especially the red head. Once she had reached the hat that was held up by Ms. Yuhi herself she made eye contact with her warm red eyes for just a few brief seconds. She noticed that her scarlet eyes held so many emotions; kindest, love, warmth, but there was also worry and sadness.

Sakura had always been good at reading people if she made long enough eye contact.

Emerald eyes looked away from red as she selected a piece of paper from the black velvet hat. She decided not to open it until she reached her seat once again, not wanting to be in the way of some of the other girls head her away towards the hat, including the untamed red head. As Sakura passed her she heard her whisper _"Can't wait to see you cry Fake Pink," _her voice was evil and the smirk she held on her lips added to it. But Sakura just ignored it only growing angry when she said 'Fake Pink'.

Sakura sat back in her seat by Choji who had gotten into his seat before her. She watched as he made eye contact with another boy in the class with his hair pulled back into a high, tight, short, and pony tail; giving his head the impression of a pineapple. Choji watched as the pineapple boy sat down in the very back near the loud blonde named Naruto and the raven haired on named Sasuke. His eyes were sad with his dark caramel colored eyebrows pointing down with a hint of anger. She kept watching until Choji faced her again with his facial expression now in a smile as his eyes glance as the right side of the room went to get there piece of paper.

"What number do you have? I have 3," the boy with puff yet spikey dark caramel hair asked all sadness gone. As the pinkette looked into his pin point black eyes she noticed that they held sadness but also forgiveness. When she noticed that she was stalling she looked back at the piece of paper she had selected from Ms. Yuhi's top hat.

She opened it to see her number, "I have the number 9," Sakura looked down diappointed; she really had hoped that Choji was her partner. Especially since Lee was a senior and even though Shino was what seemed very anti-social she had "talked" to him to know that he was a good guy, but he wasn't in this class.

"Aww, I was hoping that we could have been partners," Choji said with a small smile of disappointment.

"Ya, me too. I just really hope I don't have to be the red head back there or the other girls that won't let up from glaring at me," Sakura said in a whisper towards Choji while pointing a thumb to the back just low enough for only herself and the boy next to her to see.

"… They aren't the only ones who you have to worry about," Choji's voice could hardly reach Sakura's ears.

"_What's that about? What does he mean by not the only ones?"_ Sakura thought turning back to Ms. Yuhi when her voice broke her through her train of thought.

"Okay I want everyone with and odd number to come the front in order from least to greatest, while the evens go to the back in order as well," Kurenai said with a firm voice watching as everyone got up once again from their seats.

Sakura got up along with Choji as they both went up in the front, but separated when Choji went near the windows and Sakura near the door. The pink haired one made a small sigh of relief as she noted red haired girl was in the back and not in the front like her signaling she would not be her partner. Thank Kami! Though, she gained nervousness as she noted that the dark eyes boy was heading her way towards the door. Glares increased from the girls of the class, but there were the few eyes of pity. Two pairs of those eyes came from Choji and Ms. Yuhi.

Choji had watched when Sasuke came down the stairs with his hands in his pockets and eyes closed in the process, giving him the lean and relaxed impression. As he turned left towards the door he heart clenched in pity at the thought of Sakura having to be around him, let alone his partner for the assignment. She didn't deserve to have to be ridiculed as a Dog Chow like him. To him, Sakura was kind and a friendly person to talk too; he had found that out in the little talking they had done between themselves. For Kami sake! She was a new student on her first day; he could make her school life a living hell in just one day. He didn't even have to do anything physically. Choji would have traded partners with her, he had a Level Five as his partner named Sai, but Kurenai was very strict when it came to trading partners always saying _"How would you like it if someone traded you like some slave?" _That's why most of the time you got to pick your partner in Kurenai's class.

"_Baka! Baka! Baka! I'm such an idiot_!" Kurenai cursed herself as she had watched as the Uchiha kid come down the stairs from the top row._ "Of all people for the poor girl to be partnered with it just had to be him! Might as well help her commit suicide at the rate I'm going! Stupid, un-lucky top-hat! I should have just let them pick partners like I do every other time. Sweet-heart Choji would have just made her his partner! Kami I'm a Baka!"_

Sakura froze as Sasuke stood right next to her, not once making eye contact with him. He seemed so relaxed like he didn't have a care in the world. _"He probably doesn't,"_ Sakura thought to herself as she looked at his clothes at the corner of her eye. He wore the male school uniform rebelliously; his white short-sleeved shirt wasn't tucked in and the first two buttons were undone, school conduct said that the shirt must be tucked in and the buttons done (she had read the rule book two days ago). She noticed that his silver watch that he was wearing was a Patek Philippe, probably coasting more than $35,000 easily. She only allowed going to look at his neck no higher. He wore a pure silver chain around his neck and what seemed to be a red and white fan on it. Clearly this boy was Mr. Richy Rich, so there was no way he didn't get everything he wanted. _"Spoiled brat,"_ Sakura thought to herself as she waited for Kurenai to speak.

Kurenai was silent making almost everyone uncomfortable with the silence. "All right, you should have at least an idea who your partner for this assignment is by who is standing by you, and since we only have a few minutes left of class I just want you to figure out when you both will meet up to complete the assignment," she looked towards Sakura as she spoke; but only for a second.

Sakura could feel eyes burning the side of her. She finally faced the boy to ask if he had the same number, "hey, do you have the same number as me? I have 9," Sakura voice sounded call and bored even though she was freaked out how those eyes could burn her skin. His stared at her with utter boredom and seemed to not have heard at all when he didn't answer. "Hey! Didn't you hear me? I said-

"9…" it was probably the bluntest answer Sakura had heard.

Even bunter than Shinos'.

It took Sakura a few seconds to make her brain rejesture that he had answer just a while ago. She looked up at him just quick enough to notice him advert his eyes away from her. "Okay, so I guess we're partners?" Sakura said, actually shocked that she could say so much to him; when, knowing full and well, that all the girls were glaring at she with fire in their eyes. "So when should we-

_**Riiing!**_

Sakura didn't even have a chance to finish her sentence after the interruption, but Sasuke had already had taken off towards the stairs and to receive his belonging and leave from the upper door. _"Rude much, jeez who does he think he is?"_ Sakura asked herself as she moved to go back to her seat where Choji was socializing with a VERY pale boy with matching short ink colored flat hair. "Hey Choji, who is this?" the pinkette asked as she grabbed her bag with everything inside.

"Sakura this is Sai, Sai this is Sakura. Sai's my partner or the assignment," Choji said with a small smile and so did Sai, but his seem more fake than anything. "Sai and I were just discussing when we should complete the assignment," the caramel boy said turning to face Sai. "So is Friday good?"

"Ya, it's okay. See you then," Sai turned to Sakura. "See you around… Ugly," turning around with his things he left a shocked Choji and an eruptive Sakura to themselves.

"O-okay, bye Sa-

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN UGLY!?" Sakura literally screamed cause the remaining students and Ms. Yuhi to look her way. _"Great job Sakura, now everyone will think you're a freak," _Sakura said to herself as she walked out of the door along with Choji. _"Then again I do have pink hair…"_

"Sakura-San, Choji-kun please wait!" Rock Lee said as he walked quickly towards the two while respecting the no running in the halls rule. "How was class, I hope you two sat together," Lee said now right in front of them.

"It was fine," Sakura said while glancing at Choji and then back at Lee. "Do you guys have lunch at this time?" She hoped the answer was yes for at least one of them. She didn't want to have go through finding a place to sit.

"Ya," they both said at the same time. Sakura smiled at that as she made her way following them towards two double doors. When they walked in Sakura notice that there was bright red tape taped on white tile floors of the cafeteria; the tape also seemed to section off the tables.

"What's with the tape?" Sakura asked both Choji and Lee as they grabbed their tray at the back of the line about twelve people away from the actual food.

"We'll tell you once he sat down," Lee said as he moved forward by one. _"You won't like it though," _he and Choji thought mentally.

Sakura looked ahead and noticed that there were now only two more people ahead of them. The one that was now having his tray filled with some sort of soup and roles with bean paste had glasses and uncombed dirty blonde hair. The second on looked as though his super thin legs couldn't hold up his own weigh. Suddenly the door swung open to reveal: the loud obnoxious bright blonde with whisker like birthmarks she saw in Ms. Yuhi's class and the dark raven haired boy with stoic ink eyes. There was also that one tan boy with the pineapple shaped hair that Choji had glanced at sadly in class. But what they did was horrible, at least in Sakura's emerald eyes.

They cut right in front of the dirty blonde boy! Completely ignoring the line that had started in the back of the room which, for some reason seemed to be with only the scrawny teens with glasses or a lot of acne, and the lunch ladies let them. The poor dirty blonde just moved aside giving them room at the front as everyone, including Sakura, Lee, and Choji, to move back. "Hey," she gained both Choji's and Lee's attention. "Why the heck do they get to just cut in front of everyone?" she asked in a whispered, after all they were only a few feet away.

"Eh… well we'll also tell you later. Okay?" Choji said with a small smile that seemed to hardly ever leave his chubby face.

"Ya, sure…" Sakura answered back finally receiving her portion of the schools lunch; which seemed to be much less than what other people received around the cafeteria. But it seemed the scrawny blonde got the same amount as well. The girl with pastel pink hair looked at the ugly/fat lunch lady who had a huge mole on her neck with three hairs sticking out with a look saying '_Are you serious?' _Now Sakura knew that schools had a budget, but that didn't mean to give more to those and less to others. The lunch lady just looked at Lee who was next in line, ignoring Sakura's look.

As Sakura paid or her meal she made her feet and legs head over to the direction of an empty table in the very middle of the room. Though once she reached the red tape she still had no idea about she was pulled back by a slight tug at her pink hair. "Ow," Sakura grumbled as she looked at the person who tugged at her hair, surprisingly it was overly gentleman like Lee! She gave him a weird look as to say '_WHY DID YOU PULL MY HAIR?!' _

"Sorry Sakura-san it's just that we can't sit there, and when I saw you heading that way I had to do something," Lee looked down at his tray as in an apologetic look for doing something so un-youthful as pulling a girl's hair. Sakura gave another look as Choji appeared at their side.

"Why not?" it was a simple question, but, just like her other previous questions, it was answered the same way.

"We'll tell you when we sit down okay," Lee smiled a huge grin of reinsurance showing of his pure white teeth that could blind a man. He made his way to the very back of where the kitchen was near the entrance doors, in the far left corner, but as he did this he made sure to follow the red lines never once getting out of order. They sat down at an old looking round table that seemed slightly broken with ugly yellow chairs that seemed too small for a high schooler. They sat down anyways giving Choji the chance to dig into his small portion of food. How that kid wasn't thin she didn't know. It was silent until with the constant crunch of Choji's eating.

It finally became too much for Sakura," so do you mind answering my questions now?" She was getting tired of them just getting postponed. They looked at her avoiding her eyes for a second until Lee gave the courage of looking at the pink pastel girl. His bug eyes staring at her, unblinking.

"What question would you like to be answer first?" Lee asked wondering I they should even tell her this information this soon. After all I she found out she would definitely want to move to a higher Level, after hearing what Level he and Choji were on.

Sakura put her thumb under her hand in thought, wondering what question is more aportant to be answered first. "How about why there is tape on the floor and I couldn't sit where I wanted," it was an innocent answer. It took a minute for Choji and Lee to think of an answer.

"Well," Lee paused for a second. "The reason we can't sit where we want is because of the tape. The red tape was a special purpose in this school and if you break it you can get in trouble with other students," he finished answering the first question. Choji nodded in agreement.

"What's the purpose?" once again curiosity took ahold of the pink haired girl.

This time Choji spoke.

"It's because of the Ranks and Levels," it was an honest answer, but he noticed that Sakura looked even more confused.

"What are Ranks and Levels?" she didn't understand what that had to do with other things she had asked.

"How about we finish our lunch first and then well show you," Lee said as he took a bit of his roll.

"Ya, sure," Sakura agreed to the terms and conditions.

…

"So where are you taking me?" Sakura asked. It had been about five minutes since they had finished eating; after all there really had not been a large amount of food to keep her busy. Now they were in the school hall way heading somewhere unknown to her.

"We're taking to where your question will be answered," Choji smiled a small smile over his shoulder towards her as Lee lead the way.

"Alright," she smiled back.

It took another two minutes to finally reach their destination. Sakura looked up to a literally huge white poster with black printing, some bolded some not. The paper seemed to cover the whole wall, and the writing made it seem as a pyramid of words. They stared at it for some time; not reading the words but more just taking in the size of it.

"So what is this exactly?" another question left her pink, pouty lips. If it was this size it had to be an important thing in this school.

"It's called the "Pyramid of Power"," Lee answered, for once his voice held no feeling in it, giving it the blunt, dark feeling. Sakura also noted that his bug eyes went down along with his huge, black eyebrows. "It's a horrible thing really especially now."

"What does it mean?" Sakura asked now looking at Choji not liking the way Mr. Youth Lee was looking.

"It doesn't really mean anything, but what Rank and Level you have," Choji answered sadly.

"What are Ranks and Levels?" Sakura asked another question. It had to be her one billionth today.

"Well… a rank has to do with your Level. A Level is where you're on the Pyramid; Lee and I are on Level Six, the lowest level," his tiny eyes saddened. "That Level is called Dog Chow, it mostly consists of people like us, nerds, geeks, banders, and new students. Level Fives are called Frowns; they're usually Goths, emos, and crazy girls. Sai's a Left Over," Choji stopped from all the talking deciding that gelled black hair, big eyed friend should take over.

"Level Fours are called Left Overs, they are usually people who think they are all that like jocks who sit on the side lines, preps from semi rich families, and punks that have some looks to them. Level Threes are a called Wishers and Wannas, they are students who think they are "up there" with Level Twos and the Level One," he paused from explaining so much letting the emerald eyed girl take in all the information. "Then there are the Level Twos called Second Powers, they are the close friends of the Level One; don't mess with them Sakura," he seemed very serious. "Finally we have the Level One, this person is called the King or Queen. This student has full power over everyone in this school, and can make your years as a student a living Hell. Never interact with this student 'ever' unless you have special business with him or her. Right now we have a King."

"Okay I get it I guess I get," Sakura replied still taking in all the information as she looked back at the pyramid poster. "What are the Ranks then?"

This time Choji talked, "Ranks are what your popularity status is; Lee and I are in the 400 hundreds since we are on Level Six. You can look on this poster to see everyone's Ranks and Levels. It gets lower as you go up the Levels. Also the higher Rank you have including your Level decides how much power you have over others. True if you're in a lower Level like Six, Five, and most Fours you don't really have any power. If you have a lot power then you can just pretty much get away with anything. The only way you can go up in Ranks and Levels is by the friends you have, but it all determines on the King though," Choji stopped looking down at the ground with a very visible frown on his chubby face. "Many times you'll lose a friend in the process no matter how close you were," His face no became angry, turning red while his knuckles turned white. Lee put a hand on his shoulder in a comforting way.

Sakura eyes saddened at the way Choji seemed to be acting. Did he lose a friend to this Pyramids Power? Her knuckles also turned white as she then glared at the ground when she thought that all his sadness lead to the one person who could've done it. "Who's the King?" that was going to be her last question she hoped for a while. It seemed that Choji wouldn't be able to answer anymore and Lee just seemed to want to comfort Choji.

"Who is the King?" she needed to know who she could blame on for the sadness of her new friend. It seemed weird though, she was getting so intense about the whole situation even though it was her first day. Heck! It was only about half way over maybe not even that, and she still didn't have a locker!

Both males were silent for a while until Lee muttered in a low tone.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

**A/N: **I'm not the best at cliffys but I try my hardest. I think that an ending part in a tense moment is pretty cool. Yay! It was just slightly longer if you want to count every single word from the last Chapter to this one. **IF YOU DO I WILL AND YOU TELL ME EXACTLY HOW MANY WORDS I WILL DEDICATE THE NEXT CHAPTER TO YOU! AND IF YOU WANT I WILL ADD A CHARACTER OF YOUR CHOICE TOO EVEN MAKE AN OC FOR YOU! WE CAN JUST PRIVATE CHAT AND YOU CAN EAITHER TELL ME WHAT CHARACTER YOU WANT OR DESCRIBE YOUR OWN PERSONAL OC! GAME ON! XD**

**Confused about anything?**

Never ever ever ever hesitate to ask about the story. I will try to answer your questions the best I can!

Tell me what you would like to happen in this story, maybe your ideas can end up in this Fanfic? Aaannnd… GOTTA LOVE THOSE REVIEWS! Send me one on what you think.

**Reviewers… Thank yous!**

**To ****crazymel2008,**

You There! Yes you! You wonderful minding reading person over the computer! I agree completely with what you want! I believe a girl should be head strong and have guys fallen to their knees kissing their shoes! (JK kidding about kissing their shoes thing… mostly).

**To ****CurlyHairRocksXD17,**

Thank you! Thank you! For being loyal to reviewing every chapter so far. Yes, I do think Lee is a bit weird, but he is also a gentleman who I like very much! Also I told my friend about you and she said that she already liked you very much! She kept going on about Curlys Unite! All day, and I do hope you go up to the challenge above along with everyone else.

**To MyiatheEarthninja,**

Before anything else… I LOVE YOUR PROFILE PIC! SO CUTE! And I shall try my hardest to make you proud! I shall try very hard for you and everyone else who reads this! But please do not burst I will miss you if you die! T-T

I'M OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF PUDDING,

SunnyBurst30


	4. LTAMITCTHTDMAWAPHGWALS

**Pyramids Power**

SunnyBurst30

**Disclaimer: **Sadly *sniff* I don't own Naruto *sniff*.

**Big Shout Outs!**

I decided to give shout outs to every reviewer from the new chapters because I always feel mean if I leave someone out when they left a nice review, but I may not leave a comment to the review down at the A/N; it all depends on the review. So a shout out to: 13hexe, Sakura Kimiko, ILoveSxS, crazymel2008, CurlyHairRocksXD17, and also to those who don't have an account but still comment. Read down to the bottom and the first three reviewers will get a comment, unless yours was super cool, helpful, long, or you just want a comment from me!

**Summary**

"Your way of putting everyone on Levels and Ranks puts bullying to a whole new level," her voice loud and serious as she stared down at the boy her age. "How dare you say that to the King!" the high voices screamed at the girl with pink hair. His black eyes stared into her emerald ones. "If you don't like it," he paused to sit up straight from he relaxed position. "Then change it."

**XxXxX**

**Level Twos and Mr. I'm Too Cool to have to do my Assignment with a Pink Haired Girl Who's a Level Six!**

**Or**

**LTAMITCTHTDMAWAPHGWALS**

Sakura didn't really know how to react. She guessed that she really shouldn't react ina dramatic about hearing that Sasuke was the king. He was very popular it seemed and even she had to admet that he was good looking, but wasn't her type; she wanted an average guy.

It remained silent for what seemed hours but was only a few seconds until Lee's voice broke the silence. "If you look on the uniforms," he pointed to his; there pinned to his breast pocket as a the same looking tag that she had saw on Sasuke's white shirt, but this time it read:

**Level: 6**

**Rank: 443**

"Every two months on the second Wednesday we have an election for the King or Queen, every student votes for who they want to win and become the Level One," he paused after seeing Sakura get out of her fazed state. _"What could have happened to her that would make her so uneven about this? Is she so afraid of being a Level Six that she can't even comprehend what is happening around her," _Lee frowned at that. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

Choji decided to step in at the moment, "Although people have tried to overrule Sasuke, or King as people call him, ever since freshmen year nobody has been on Level One besides him," he then looked at his bowled hair friend. "We believe it's just because of his fangirls, practically every girl has a major crush on him, even ones with boyfriends."

"But he's a devil in disguise!" Lee's voice literally blurted in, but it was loud enough for it to echo in the halls. "Even his friends," Choji winced at what Lee said. "He thinks that just because he's at the top that he can do anything he wants, especially since he's a rich boy! He doesn't care how he treats others; people could cry for his helped if they were getting murdered and he wouldn't help!" Lee's voice seemed to get louder at the second.

"Hey Lee!" this timed Choji's voice was loud. "You have to quiet down, or some certain people may hear you and get you in trouble," his voice now in a silent tone.

This time Sakura choose to speak, "Nobody's here though," it was obvious that they were alone.

"Sakura," Lee spoke again. "No matter where you are in this school somebody will hear you," Bug eyes lowered with a frown on his face. "There is no privacy ever since Sasuke became King, but nobody knows a thing about him. He doesn't even have to make a speech to get elected! I think he just threatens people to vote for him; because I certainly don't vote for him," Lee grumbled taking note in his head that Choji was right that he was being too loud. His eyes adverted to see if anyone had been listening, but the coast seemed clear. Or at least it seemed that way.

_**RIIIING!**_

The mood suddenly brighten once again as though the conversation had never gotten tense. Every student then came out of either a class room, lunch hall, or from outside chatting with their friends about new things or hurrying to their next class.

"What is your next class Sakura-San, as always I shall take you?" Lee voice was now up to its happy tone with his blinding grin placed on his lips. It seemed things couldn't keep him down, for too long at least.

Sakura thought back to when she last had her paper of her seclude, not really wanting to search through her messenger bag. "Ya, sure. I think it's gym with Gai-sensei-

"OH YOU LUCKY SOUL!" the voice of Lee could be head from all the way from the other side of the school. "YOU ARE SO BLESSED TO BE IN THE AMAZING AND YOUTHFUL CLASS OF GAI-SENSEI! HE SHALL SHOW YOU TO THE WAY OF YOUTH!" he started posing as if he was in the spotlight for a dramatic play.

Sakura looked over at Choji with wide and slightly scared eyes who was just smiling his small smile. "What's with Lee?" true Sakura was still thinking about their earlier conversation, but right now it seemed that it was over and would be better to just leave out of a conversation; at least for a while. She couldn't help but get angry at what she heard.

"He and Gai-sensei are very close, and you'll see why. But if I were you I would hurry up or you're going to be late, and one thing you don't want to be late in is his class, trust me," Choji smiled again and said goodbye to Lee and Sakura as he made his way towards his next class; Science with the creepy teacher Orochimaru.

"Bye Choji-kun!" Lee said finally getting over his pose over Gai-sensei. "AH! Sakura-san you are going to be late! We must hurry!" he took Sakura's hand as he rushed towards the gym doors that they had passed on their way to the "Pyramids Power" poster.

"H-hey Lee slow down!" Sakura realized that Lee even in walking speed was fast.

"My apologies Sakura-san, but we must make hast!"

…

Sakura rushed out of the girl's locker room in a hurry to make it to gym class before anything happened. She had to change into short green running shorts with a slightly baggy pure white shirt to go with and her running shoes beforehand. She was luckey thinking beforehand to call the school and request her gym uniform beforehand. As she stepped onto the gym floor she noticed that everyone was in a certain formation waiting for something to happen, so Sakura just walked over to the crowd as well.

When Sakura had walked over she saw that mostly everyone from her 1st hour class was here, including Shino who she came over to stand by. "Hey Shino how are you? I didn't see you at lunch," Sakura said with a smile with charm in a friendly way. Shino just nodded in his quiet way. "Right, so when does Gai-sensei come round and-

"HEEEELLLOOOOO MY YOUTH STUDENTS!" a voice boomed throughout the gym walls that Sakura thought it could cause some cause of an earthquake. Out came a man in a weird green jumpsuit that seemed to be tight in a few wrong places, his black hair was in the shape of a bowl, and his Eyebrows! They were just as big as Lees…

"_Ooh, so this is why Lee seemed to be so enthused about this teacher they looked practically like father and son," _Sakura thought in her mind while grimacing along with the class as he did these weird squats that nobody wanted to see.

"Alright my youthful student today we will be having our-"Gai paused as he noticed a student out of order. "You!" his voice boomed again as he ran over to the pink haired girl. "I have never met you before! What could your name be?" he gave her a wide grin that made people moan at the brightness.

"U-uh Haruno Sakura," she could now see what made him and Lee so similar.

"Well Sakura, you have just came at a wonderful time were we will be playing dodge ball after warm-ups! Welcome to gym class!" Gai then turned from her and marched over to the front of the class once again. "As you might have heard, we will be playing dodge ball today after our daily warm-up mile run!" the voice echoed with his voice again as moans and groans from other students went with it, but there was also many cheers and smirks too. "Mile starts… Now!" sounds of screeching feet came from shoes went off throughout the gym.

…

Sakura was now ¾ down with her mile with just one more lap around the gym to go. She was ahead of all the girls in class and the majority of boys, but there was this one girl that was tailing her though. She had this odd hair style with two brown buns on the top of her head that suited her just fine and brown eyes to match, she had tan skin and a nice toned body that made it look effortless as she ran. Sakura almost wanted to pull back and chat as she ran but her mind told her not to. After was she, Lee, and Choji talked about she didn't know if she could just go up to someone and talk. So she just kept running ahead. Emerald eye then land on the spikey haired blonde and the raven haired boy who were turning the last corner to finishing their mile. They seemed to be racing to the "finish line" as a spikey light brown haired boy was running after them.

"_So that's the King huh?" _Sakura slowed down from her running after she crossed the line in the gym that was considered the finish line. Sakura noticed that he must be very popular with the girls as they were lining up to just praise his greatness and hiss at anyone who said any different. She rolled her eyes as she made her way over to the brown haired girl that had been running behind her. Maybe she shouldn't judge people by this school's "Levels and Ranks" maybe she was a lower Rank or Level that could love some chatting.

But she didn't have the chance.

"Alright my youthful students today will be female vs. male so I would love it if the ladies went over to this side," he pointed to the right side of the gym. "And the gentlemen to go on the other side," the two different genders moved to the different side as there was a few "that's not fair" or "why can't I be on the same side as Sasuke-kun?" but many just stayed silent including a certain pink haired girl.

As the bright red balls were being placed in the center of the court emerald eyes clashed onyx. There was a sort of completion feeling that went through Sakura, as she broke eye contact to look at her side. The majority of the female side looked frightened or if not that bored. She did notice that the dark brown bun head girl looked focused and ready for anything. Sakura could tell she was a pure athlete.

Gai-sensei made everyone look his way, "alright here are the rules! There will be no cursing, head shots, and no gang-ups! Once you are hit you sit on the side line by order of shot, if a player on your side catches a ball the first in line is back in. I will call who is out no arguing!" he grinned as his large, tan hand brought a silver whistle it his lips and blew. "Go!"

Sounds a feet rushing towards the center of on both sides went around the gym. Sakura though stayed in her spot knowing that the deadliest thing to do was go for the ball head on, it was an instant out if you weren't quick enough to get back. She looked to her side to see that the bun head girl was doing the same. They made eye contact and nodded at each other as the game really go started after guy called out a few names, saying that they were out; it was mostly girls.

A ball went past Sakura's head and hit the wall. Sakura looked rom it line of direction to see that it was the fake orange haired boy from earlier. He was grinning, but Sakura could tell that he was upset that he had misses. Just in the brief moment of eye contact another red ball was thrown, but this time at the fake orange. It hit him right in the stomach, Gai called him out. Sakura looked from where it came to see that bun girl was still in her throwing position. She was the one the hit him.

The red rubber ball rolled up by Sakura's feet. She bent down to pick it up, and as she rose quickly not wanting to be caught off guard an idea came to her head. Sakura, before she had moved, was the star pitcher on her softball team! Her pitching was so fast that the championship was won by a No Hitter, and this gave her the idea to throw under hand. Gai had never said it was against the rules.

Sakura placed herself in the middle of the court quickly becoming a next target to the opposite side at her side shrilled in fear of getting hit (well most… there was still bun head). She heard snickering on both sides, especially from the brown hair boy who had these weird red triangles on his cheeks and Naruto, as she got in her formation. In less than two seconds there was a scream of pain, from the male's side. Everyone looked either forward or backward to see a tall and dark brown boy double over in pain, holding his prizes processions as his face was scrunched in pain. Gai hesitantly called him out.

Silenced was still placed in the room as everyone looked over at where the ball had come from. Eyes went wide from the male side as they looked at Sakura looking at her nails with a smirk on her face as she made eye contact with the male side.

It's not hard to say that the game was really on now.

…

After was seemed to a century the game had come down to four students, two on each side. On the ladies side there was Sakura and bun head and on the males whisker face and the so called King. Somewhere along the game bun heads and Sakura made a sort of plan without talking. It was an "I got your back, you got mine" kind of thing, but now it really was intense. Emerald and chocolate brown made contact as their welders heads nodded. Little did they know the two boys had done the same thing.

They each had a red rubber ball with similar ones around the court here and there. They were waiting for the first one to make a move.

"Come 'on TenTen, were like best friends and you're a Level Two," Naruto said as he looked over at TenTen.

"_Oh so that's her name. And she's a Level Two," _Sakura didn't expect this. She also didn't expect a ball to be thrown so fast at her, and hit her straight in the head with full force. "oowww," Sakura groaned in a huge amount of pain as she sat on the full. She felt things get dizzy for a while, but it adjusted itself as Gai-sensei blew his whistle. The pain wasn't as mass as much as getting hit in the head with a softball, but it would a leave a bruise.

"Fowl play! Fowl play! Uzumaki you're out!" Gai-sensei rushed over to the fallen pink haired girl who was clutching her head. "TenTen will you please take Sakura-san to the nurse? Boys win by default, class dismissed," Gai blew his whistle again as boys cheered and most girls as well happy that "their Sasuke-Kun" won.

It took Sakura a little while to register that she was being lifted up by her arm in a gentle but firm way. She looked up to see bun hea- TenTen helping her up from the floor with slightly worried eyes. TenTen made Sakura wrap her arm around her shoulders and added hers on Sakura shoulders. When Sakura looked over to her the left side where team mates who had to sit down after getting out she saw many different types of facial expressions. There were some smirking saying that she was happy that she was in pain, others who didn't show any emotion such as Shino, and others who showed pity for her or giving angry glares at where victory shouts where coming out of people's mouths.

But at the moment she didn't care; her head was in too much pain. _"Damn blonde," _Sakura said to herself as TenTen and she were closing in on the double doors out into the hall.

…

It was quiet as Sakura and TenTen limped through the halls not once saying a word, feeling that it would be too awkward. But it seemed that TenTen had something on her mind.

"Where did you learn how to pitch like that?" her chocolate brown eyes glanced at Sakura with curiosity.

Sakura was happy that maybe they could take even if they were on different pages. "Well I learned the basics the first time I joined softball, but after that I just taught myself to get better and better," she smiled at TenTen who returned it.

"Cool," TenTen was starting to like the girl (almost), but knew she couldn't get all that attached. "There is a school softball team here you know? Maybe you should join, you could kick some serious butt," TenTen exclaimed giving another smile towards Sakura as the bell rang for the other classes to be dismissed. They were close to the Nurse anyway, so it wasn't a big deal.

"Thanks, maybe I will. Do you play?" it was nice talking to a girl who wasn't giving her evil glares of doom. And it would be nice to make a girlfriend or two.

"Oh Ya! I'm a huge sporty, but softball isn't my best though. I'm really good at soccer though," TenTen gave Sakura a look of triumph as she thought of her last year's victory goal, and the year before that.

"Ya I can see you as one to play soccer," Sakura said as they reached the nurses office. "Thanks for taking me TenTen. Well see you around," Sakura waved as she opened the door and went through; greeting the nurse.

"Ya…sure. Bye Sakura," TenTen mumbled as she started walking towards math, but she turned to her side as she was a whoosh of white and green. She only knew one person who could walk so fast it could be considered running. _"Lee," _TenTen's gripped tightened making her knuckles turn white.

…

"Sakura-san!" Lee whipped open the nurse's door looking frantically for a sight of pink hair. After frantic head whipping side to side he saw what he wanted. He saw Sakura leaning over slightly holding an icepack to her forehead. "Sakura-san! Are you alright? I overheard something about a pink haired girl getting hit with a ball and going to the nurse's office, please tell me you're alright," he crouched down in front of Sakura who just smiled at him.

"I'm alright Lee, I just got hit pretty hard in the head with a dodge ball during gym," Sakura said laughing at how Lee was acting over such a small matter even though it did hurt. "Naruto must not know his own streg-

"Naruto-kun?" Lee was surprised at what he heard. He knew that Naruto was a Level Two, heck; he was second in the whole school. But it shocked him that Naruto would actually hit a girl with such force. Lee remembered him always being so concerned when a girl might be in trouble; it was in his nature. Not to hurt a girl.

"Ya, but it's not a big deal. What period are we in? And shouldn't you be in class?" Sakura was curious, she sort of spaced out while she waited for the nurse to bring back the ice pack after she sat down.

"It's 5th period, and don't worry I'm sure Ibiki-sensei will not mind that I'm late," the latter was a lie. Ibiki-sensei was always rough on those who came late to class, usually giving them extra homework and clean up duties after school. That didn't matter though he had to make sure that Sakura was okay.

"Oh okay, Lee you should get going I don't want you to get into any more trouble. I'll find my way to my next class, so please go," Sakura said holding the ice pack on her forehead. It didn't really hurt anymore, but stung. Lee started to protest, "No Lee, just go I'll be fine," Sakura reassured him once again.

Lee finally agreed and left, _"Why would Naruto-kun hurt Sakura-san? Has he changed so much after three years of his status? Sasuke is making him a monster!" _Lee clenched his fist and teeth so tightly that it hurt as he made his way towards Ibiki-sensei's class. That was the last straw! Nobody was going to hurt Sakura-san and get away with it! _"I'm sorry Gai-sensei, but I will be making an youthful decision today," _Lee thought as he made a plan in his head.

…

Sakura looked up at the door she that she was in front of. "Class room number 926 Social Studies, Asuma-sensei," she grumbled as she put her hand on the door and opened it.

Asuma-sensei looked to his side as he heard the door open and silent footsteps come inside his room. He dropped his chalk as everyone now also looked at who came in. Student's glares became full force as they saw that the pink haired girl could walk, but there were a few sighs of relief. Sakura ignored it though as she handed an excuse slip to Asuma-sensei.

"So you're the pink haired girl I heard about from Ms. Yuhi uh?" Asuma asked as he studied the permission slip. Sakura wrinkled her nose slightly at the smell of cigarettes that came from his mouth. The teacher was a smoker that was for sure, but he looked young and health with a nice tan going and a solid head of hair and beard. "Alright just go sit were ever there is an open space," Asuma said returning to the chalk board.

Sakura looked around looking for a spot. She realized that the red head from period 2 was in this class, but there was no way she was sitting next to her. She was already glaring full force at her, and just because she was partnered with Sasuke- "OMG!" Sakura almost screamed out in the class as she took a seat in the back row next to a girl with long violet hair; making the glares from students turn into glares of pure hatred and death. But the violet haired girl did not seem to mind as she kept looking forward towards the chalk board. Sakura noticed that she had the most peculiar kind of eyes; they weren't white exactly but more of an opal that was lighter. It made her standout with her fair skin and violet hair.

Back to her "OMG!" moment Sakura remembered something in Ms. Yuhi's class. She had to figure out to meet with her partner with the 'Get to Know You' project with her partner. Sakura's emerald eyes went wide as she realized something zoning out what Asuma-sensei was saying. H-her partner was Sasuke Uchiha, the King, how could she have missed that when she was talking with Choji and Lee? Was she an idiot? She was partners with the boy who they did NOT seem to like at all. And if anything he defiantly didn't like her for some reason, or at least she thought so.

Emerald eyes look over to the girl with violet hair when she realized something. In 2nd period it seemed that all the higher Level and Ranks sat in the back while the lower sat in the front. So was this girl a really high Level and Rank? Sakrua looked down on her shirt to see her little name plate that read:

**Level: 2**

**Rank: 7**

Sakura was right about her being a high Level and Rank.

Her eyes retuned to the front as she buried herself in her thoughts of how she could possibly get her project done with a guy who seemed to make her friend's days at school horrible?

Sakrua's eyes turned towards the opal eye girl that also seemed to have no irises when she felt a tape on her shoulder. The violet haired girl was looking down as she twiddled her pointer fingers around each other. A blush adored her cheeks as she spoke, "U-um ex-excuse me b-but… y-you see we a-are p-partners for a w-worksheet a-and we need t-to r-read pages 1-107 through 1-119," she voice stuttered so much as she spoke that Sakura though she had a stuttering problem, but she realized that all it could be was shyness.

"Ah, alright! Page 107-119 right? In our social studies note book right?" Sakura said with a charming smile trying to get the opal eyed girl to feel more comfortable. "By the way what's your name?" she was getting tired of saying opal eyed girl.

"Hyuga H-Hinata, and yes p-age 107-119. Here is y-your worksheet," Hinata seemed to calm down as she saw that the girl next to her was trying to make her less nervous. She never did like being with new people, but after she became a Level Two she knew she needed to get used to it; but she never did.

Sakura smiled again as she noticed that girl named Hinata seemed to lose some of her stuttering and was relaxing slightly. They pulled out their books and started working on the project that Sakura had spaced out when she was mentally panicking.

…

It didn't take that long for them to finish really. They both were fast readers and could find information quickly to write down on their worksheet for Asuma-sensei. After they had turned in the worksheet to Asuma-sensei's desk they returned to their seats next to each other. They actually got to know each other pretty well and had a nice conversation about the latest things until Hinata brought up something. "So what Level and Rank are you? I don't see the badge on your shirt anywhere, "all the stuttering was gone as she felt very comfortable around Sakura even though it did take a whole lot of sentences to stop.

"Well I don't really have a Level and rank I guess since I'm new and all, but I don't think it's a big deal though," Sakura said returning her supplies such as her light blue mechanical pencil to her messenger bag.

When Sakura looked back she noticed that Hinata was no longer looking at her, her opal eyes now trained on the black board. "Hey Hinata, is there something wrong?" Sakura wondered if something spooked her. "Hinata?"

Hinata was sad she had to say that at least that she could no longer make conversation with Sakura, she was a nice person who didn't seem to care what Rank she was. And she liked that; truthfully she herself didn't like the whole Ranks and Levels thing that was in her school but she could never say that out loud. And now she couldn't even talk to the pink haired girl named Sakura due to the promise she made with her upper cousin. _"Sorry Sakura," _Hinata said inside her head.

Sakura looked down almost sadly when she realized that talking to Hinata was done since she wouldn't return her calls. It probably had to do something about her Level and Rank and, it made her mad. Why was it that just because if your Level wasn't high enough you couldn't or at least shouldn't talk to higher Level. Did the King have something to do with this?

_**RIINNGGG!**_

Sakura noticed that Hinata was in a hurry to get up, but earthier way Sakura was able to follow closely behind her to see that once Hinata opened the door a boy with long dark brown hair pulled into a low ponytail and the same opal eyes was right outside the door. Others stopped to whisper as to why the brown haired boy was right outside their class room, but Asuma-sensei really didn't seem to care as he just stepped out of the class room with a pack of cigarettes in his hand. The opal eyes boy nodded at Hinata as she nodded back walking towards him. Were they siblings?

Sakura also wonder where Lee was since he wasn't waiting for her by the door like he usually did. Though her answered were solved in just that second. "Hey Sakura," Choji walked up towards her with a smile on his face. "Lee told me he couldn't make it to walk you to your next class so he asked me to do it. I hope that alright?" Choji said taking Sakura's messenger bag from her in a friendly gesture.

"Ya, no problem, but do you know why Lee couldn't make it?" she was almost worrying about Lee. He didn't seem to be the one that would just have someone do something for him, unless it was absolutely necessary.

"He didn't say, just left after asking me," Choji said. "What's your last class?" Choji asked another question.

"Science with Orochimaru-sensei," Sakura said as she remembered her list.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Orochimaru is a creep, so if he starts hissing like snacks don't worry," Choji said as he started to head to the classroom that he had to go to after lunch.

"Oh really? Eh, I'll get through," Sakura said as she followed closing in on the door.

"Ya, okay. Just beware the blondes," Choji said with a slightly sad face

"Okay, I guess," Sakura mumbled as she and Choji reached the door.

…

Sakura sat down in the front by Shino who was also in this class waiting for Orochimaru to stop admiring his prized snacks in a glass case in the front of the room. She was having a little bit of a hard time concentrating on nothing as she kept hearing loud screeching voices in the background such as things like:

I broke a darn nail!

Did you see what she wore? Like Eww.

OMG! Sasuke-kun looked at me for a second! I just know its love!

Jeez the pink haired freak thinks she's all that!

Sakura stopped listening after that but two voices standout from the rest. The two voices where high but wasn't in a squawking like sound like the others, but more calm though still loud.

"Hey Temari, did Shikamaru finally ask you out? I swear ever since we were children he has been nothing but a woman hater, so if he doesn't treat you right I'll hit him straight in the head!" Sakura looked back to see a girl in the very back on the left with very long light blonde hair pulled into a high tight ponytail with a bang covering her other baby blue eye. She was a beautiful girl that was for sure, and a body that seemed to be in great shape from the dieting she had done.

The girl she was taking to was also another blonde with an odd hairstyle. Her sandy blonde hair was pulled into four spiky ponytails that went with her dark bluish-greenish eyes. Her smirk seemed to be permanent on her face. "No, but I can see that he wants too, and I think if I leave some hints he finally will," the sandy blonde said as she put her head on her hand facing the other girl.

Sakura guessed that these two blondes were who Choji was talking about, but as she turned her head to the right she noticed that dead in the center was the King or Sasuke. Her partner, who she had yet to decide when she could be able to meet up and where to do the project for Ms. Yuhi. Maybe she would catch up to him after the last bell and decide. But for now she would just pay attention to Orochimaru-sensei rant on about snacks.

…

_**RIINNGG!**_

The bell to end school went off to signal that school was over made everyone get up instantly and head over to the door to get their things from their lockers. Sakura still didn't have one, but that wasn't her main concern. Right now she had to catch up to the King to talk about their assignment, but it seemed impossible to do that by walking. She literally had to jog to catch up to him, and she had completely jog to keep up with his long limbs, and she completely by passed Choji who was waiting for her at the door.

Sakura slowed down to a walk as she noticed that Sasuke was at his locker working with his locker combination. She finally reached him but didn't even bother to give her a glance, thinking that he thought it was just one of his fangirls. "Hey," Sakura tried to gain his attention, but it didn't seem to work. "Hey Uchiha," she decided that she shouldn't call him by his first name, but that seemed to gain his attention.

Sasuke looked at the girl with pink hair that he remembered Naruto throwing a ball right at her face, and TenTen having to help her to the nurses. He turned to face said girl with a blank face.

"You do realize that we weren't able to pick a time and date to do our assignment for Ms. Yuhi, "Sakura said staring up into onyx eyes. He didn't answer but just turned around and started to walk away, taking out his phone checking a text. "Hey didn't you hear me," Sakura said as she grabbed his arm. Big mistake.

As soon as Sakura had grabbed his arm it was immediately pink finger nails. Sakura looked up to see tons of makeup on and evil glares from different colored eyes. "Don't you dare touch our Sasuke-kun you Level Six!" Sakura's body was thrown on the ground by the girls that were holding her.

When Sakura looked up she noticed that the Uchiha with spiky raven hair was walking away texting back something on his expensive phone.

"What the heck! Is this guy like some snub little-

Sakura stopped ranting as she realized that she never got her information from him.

Did he think that he was too good to have to be partnered with her? _"Oh, heck no!"_ Sakura ranted in her head. _"If he thinks he can get away with that he had another thing coming," _Sakura said to herself glaring at the retreating figure of the King-

Did she really just threaten the King mentally?

**A/N: **Yay! Another Chapter completed and not such a long time this time! I had a lot of un writing this chapter and it didn't take me all that long even though this is the longest chapter so far. So I hope you all I enjoyed it!

**Confused about anything?**

Never ever ever ever hesitate to ask about the story. I will try to answer your questions the best I can!

Tell me what you would like to happen in this story, maybe your ideas can end up in this Fanfic? Aaannnd… GOTTA LOVE THOSE REVIEWS! Send me one on what you think. And I shall send you a cookie (mentally).

**Reviewers… Thank You**

**To ****13hexe,**

Like OMG! Me too! I just love it when Sasuke can get his butt handed to him (his smokein butt that is). About the bullying things, Ya I think it's cool how some people do that even I they don't get bullied. And I'll be happily waiting to hear what you think of this review!

**To Sakura Kimiko,**

Thanks for reviewing! And ya, reviewer CurlyHairRocksXD17 won the whole had character thing, so you'll see that in the next chapter. I just thought it would be cool to add someone in this story knowing that someone made that person up!

**To ****ILoveSxS,**

Thanks for saying that! I'm happy that you think it's good. Also I have a question are you DDDimond on Deviantart? Earthier that or you have the same profile pick. I'm just asking because you seem to be a fan of Stray-Ink92 like me!

**To crazymel2008,**

Oh you'll see you'll see. But what I they never get their project done? What could happen!? Read and find out! And Brain of Mine! Find out what to write! (Sorry, me talking to me brain, normal thing for me).

**To CurlyHairRocksXD17,**

Sorry I wasn't able to put your character in this chapter, but it will defiantly happen next chapter! I promise! Maybe Sakura will be up Sasuke; after all she is a top softball player. THOSE GIRLZ STRONG! CURLYS!

I decided that my favorite shows are now "Big Bang Theory" and "Glee",

SunnyBurst30


	5. Meet the Next Queen you King

**Pyramids Power**

SunnyBurst30

V.V.V.V.V

**Special: **As most of you might have heard there had been a shooting an elementary school in Connecticut on December 14, 2012 were about 28 people had been killed. The horrible tragedy will never be forgotten especially to those who have lost a love one from it. We should all have our hearts raised out to them. To the families that have been impacted by this the most we want you to know that you will be in our thoughts. To those who have lost their lives, Rest in Peace, you will never be forgotten.

V.V.V.V.V

**Disclaimer: **Sadly *sniff* I don't own Naruto *sniff* *Bawl* **I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR MAKING ALL OF YOU WAIT SUCH A LOOOONG TIME! I'VE BEEN HAVING SCHOOL THINGS GOING ON LIKE NON STOP! FIRST IT WAS FOR SCINECE FAIR TAKES FOREVER! AND THEN SOFTBALL! AND THEN MORE STUPID DRAMAY STUFF LIKE FRIENDS CRYING! (She still won't tell me what's wrong). AND SETTING UP FOR CHRISTMAS (you know who they say it's the most wonderful time of the year? Well it doesn't seem that way to me, it just work, work, and more work!). **Thanks for understanding V.V

**Big Shout Outs!**

Let's give a big shout out to: Culpa, Sakura Kimiko, ILoveSxS, SorrowoftheHeart, 13hexe, .KeeseCake.21, and CurlyHairRocks17XD. Another thing I realized after going over the last chapter down at the A/N that I commented on pretty much everyone so I decided to just go with the flow with it and give almost everyone a comment if they are worth it. So if you read down to the bottom you will receive a comment on your review.

**Summary**

"Your way of putting everyone on Levels and Ranks puts bullying to a whole new level," her voice loud and serious as she stared down at the boy her age. "How dare you say that to the King!" the high voices screamed at the girl with pink hair. His black eyes stared into her emerald ones. "If you don't like it," he paused to sit up straight from he relaxed position. "Then change it."

**XxXxX **

**Meet the Next Queen You King! **

Sakura sighed as she walked to school for her second day at Konoha Fire High, and for some reason something didn't feel right in her stomach. She knew she had a good breakfast of eggs, sunny-side-up, with bacon and a glass of orange juice, so it couldn't mean that she was hungry. Yuuki was doing fine in school, or that what he told her when she came home. And the sky wasn't falling. So what was it?

Pink pastel hair went around her face as Sakura shrugged, ignoring the feeling as she had. She turned the corner of the street she was on wondering if Lee would pop out again. She could tell something was right with him even though she didn't see him at the end of the day with no explanation. Then again maybe he had some family business to attend to and didn't have time to tell Choji or herself. She shouldn't keep worrying herself when it could have been as simple as that.

When Sakura looked ahead she saw a figure up ahead of her walking slowly and calmly. Sakura raised one of her fine pink eyebrows as she remembered never recalling seeing her the other morning ago. Emerald eyes looked at the wide screen of the phone that Sakura was holding looking at the time in the upper right hand corner. _"7:03,"_ she nodded realizing that maybe the reason she didn't see her was because yesterday she running late, and that the person ahead of her must have been an early bird like herself.

Curious of the person who was in front of her Sakura hurried her pace slightly wanting to catch up to him or her.

Sakura stopped her hurried pace when she was behind the GIRL by a few feet, but literally bumped herself into her as the girl stopped right in front of her. She turned to face Sakura head on.

Sakura took the short time to look the girl over. She looked her age maybe younger by her shortness. Her dark black short hair that reached the ends of her ears went well with her normal blue eyes; it almost made Sakura look away when she noticed that she had the same dullness that a certain spikey raven haired boy had in his. Her skin was fair, neither tan nor pale. When Sakura looked down lightly noticing that she had dark writing on her arms. The writing was neat and small and was placed all along evenly in earthier blue or black pen. Weird thing but then again Sakura had seen blonde boys with whisker like birthmarks and non-puplied opal eyes.

"If you are here to bother me then do it elsewhere," the short haired girl's voice was soft, not like Hinata's but still soft.

"Oh, I'm not here to bother you," Sakura said with a smiled her smile that made people feel happy and smile back. But this girl in front of her did not; instead she turned around and started walking away. Leaving the girl with pink hair with a raised eyebrow in confusion.

"Hey wait up!" Sakura jogged slightly to reach the side of the short girl. The girl didn't make eye contact with Sakura as she looked down at her. She had a bored look on her face as she continued walking towards both her and Sakura's destination. It was the kind of awkward silence that made Sakura want to stop by just start talking about whether it would be better to be eaten by a shark or bear.

"So… how old are you?" Sakura couldn't take the silence anymore. They were half way to school and the silent girl hadn't even coughed! A mountain could make more noise.

"…sixteen…" it was blunt and quiet, but Sakura could still make it out. She wasn't deaf, but as she looked more closely at the girl and made her voice go inside her head she wondered if she could be-

"Are you related to the Uchiha?" they didn't exactly resemble, but her hair, dullness in her eyes, and distant voice still made her wonder. They made an abrupt stop just as 'Uchiha' left Sakura's pink lips outside of the school gates.

Her dark black eyebrows scrunched down, making a 'V' in-between themselves. "Don't say 'his' name around me," it was quick and once again blunt. After standing still for another moment she resumed walking with Sakura by her side.

"Oh, sorry didn't mean to hit a hard spot…" Sakura said with an apologetic smile. Her eyes widened when she realized something that made her want to smack herself, "Oh! Umm… I forgot to ask what your name was. What is it?" she smiled when the said girl looked her way. It was the first time that she actually gave her some kind of actual recognition since they started walking.

"Hikari," she turned making her hair shift slightly. Back facing Sakura she walked away from Sakura, leaving her at the school gate.

Sakura waited as Hikari's body got smaller and smaller until she decided that she needed to get ready for her class. She hoped that it wouldn't be as dramatic as yesterday. Well… she didn't know if she could call it dramatic really. It was more weird then anything. The only thing that was really dramatic was Lee.

"Lee!" Sakura thought just as she remembered that yesterday she hadn't seen Lee at the end of the day. She hoped that he was okay, but she didn't know what kind of trouble Lee could get himself into. Hopefully Lee was right now with Choji or just now walking to school as she walked into the school away from the gates.

…

Sakura walked towards her new locker that she was now blessed to have. When she walked through the doors she went to straight to the office with the help of a fellow Level Six (she had read his label), and was now looking at the red lockers to find 'Locker number 462'.

When Sakura had found her locker it was an old, dented, and shabby red locker that seemed to be rusting in some areas. It made her confused when she looked at hers and remembered what the lockers at the beginning had looked like. They were brand new, bright red, and the locks and them a shiny silver; locker 1 had been the best out of them all. It struck her.

"_Of course Locker number 1 would be the best, it must belong to the stick up his ass Uchiha!" _it irritated Sakura to no end just thinking about how unfair everything was. How could the principle allow this to happen? This had to be some sort of bullying that had to be some sort of illegal thing. Right?

Sakura sighed as she thought about this, Konoha was supposed to be full of warmth and hope, but now it seemed to be some depressing place that she had to constantly make sure that she wasn't doing anything wrong. It did make her feel better that Yuki didn't have any problems like this at his school. God forbid if Yuuki would allow it. He was head strong and could take care of himself if needed, but that still didn't mean that he didn't need his Oneesan to care for him.

More students started filling in the school halls as 1st period was going to start soon. She walked through door of the class noticing that it was fairly empty with only a girl with ugly dark-blonde hair and brown eyes looking at her overly decorated nails in the middle, a guy with large round glassed and brown hair going over notes, and then there was Shino just looking forward with his head on one of his hands.

"Hey Shino!" Sakura walked over happily to him as she sat herself down right by him getting her things ready for class. She hoped to find out more about Shino so she could write about him in her journal, she had already written about Lee, Choji, TenTen, Hinata, Naruto, and just a little bit about mister Emo King.

He gave a small nod, and just then the warning bell went off and class began shortly.

…

Class went well for the most part, with the occasional outburst from the loud Naruto who had hit her with a dodge ball yesterday. She got to work with Shino on some math problems letting her get some information on him. His whole family apparently worked with bugs for a living, and it kind of freaked Sakura out. But now she had enough information to write about him.

She was now walking to her next class with Choji by her side. "Choji, do you know where Lee is?" She was beginning to worry about since he hadn't shown at all. It probably wasn't a big deal but still Sakura didn't want to have to find Lee in a hospital.

"No I haven't seen him at all, but then again his classes are usually on the other side of the building. Maybe he had to do some extra work or maybe helped a teacher with something. Lee will show for lunch though so we'll see," Choji looked at Sakura with a confident smile even though he was also worrying about his friend as well.

"Ya you're right, Lee is Lee I guess," Sakura walked through the door of Ms. Yuhi's class with Choji behind her. For some reason her eyes wouldn't listen to her when they looked up to the very back in the middle to find the seat empty. The King was not in the room, and they only had one minute left to be in class be officially being late.

Choji sighed when he noticed where Sakura was looking. It was never good if Sasuke was gone, and it could mean trouble for someone. Then again he could just be sick, but that never happened much. His body seemed to be immune to sickness of any kind. So what could it be?

They sat I the same spot as yesterday, getting adjusted to their area. But Sakura could already feel the glares on the back of her head. And of course if she was to look back to see who it was she knew that it would be the red head with the glasses and her posy.

"_Just ignore them Sakura… just ignore them," _Sakura said to herself as she looked at the board as Ms. Yuhi wrote down the assignments of the day with an extra reminder of when the 'Get to Know' was due.

Let's just say class went off with a strike, foul, and finally a hit.

…

Sakura was slightly upset for the worst reason.

She needed Sasuke.

If she had ever said that people might have said that she was a fan-girl and say she was just like any other girl. But the truth was she didn't like the Uchiha at all. The only reason she needed him was because he was her partner for the assignment in MS. Yuhi's class. Choji even told her that he was half way done, he had gotten the information from Sai and now all he had to do was write the five paragraphs.

She hadn't even been told a date on which and the damn King and she could get information. It's not like she wanted to spend time with him anyway. Was she even allowed to spend time with him or was that another rule as well? Damn King!

Sakura closed her ugly red locker after putting her things away. It was finally lunch time and Sakura was looking forward to finally seeing Lee after what happened with him. She wanted to know if everything was alright with him.

As she was walking towards the lunch room a boy with dark caramel hair and same colored eyes came running towards her. He held something tightly in his hand.

"You're Haruno right?" he asked as he finally reached Sakura panting slightly from the running he had been doing. You could tell he was more computer then sports.

"Yes, that's me. Do you need something?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked down at the boy smaller than her. He was quit short only reaching her shoulder.

"Ya… here," he held the same looking tag that Lee wore along with everybody else including himself.

Sakura looked down at the tag in slight surprise it read something that did not make her happy:

**Level: 6**

**Rank: 431**

He held it out until she finally received from his hand. Did she really have to wear this on her shirt? "Do I have to wear this?" she kind of guessed the answer was yes but wanted to make sure. There was always hope in some way or another. He nodded his head.

"Yes, it's mandatory for all students. That's the rule," he said turning around and going the different direction from Sakura.

Sakura looked down at the tag that was supposed to worn at all times. The tag had a pin on the back meant to keep it from falling of the shirt. She sighed as she put in her breast pocket instead of putting it on, so unless if someone such as a teacher told her to wear it then she wasn't. Why someone should tell her what her Rank or Level is. Everyone is human and live on the same planet.

Opening the doors to the lunch room was mostly the same as before. The kids who were most likely on the lower Level while the higher ones where in the front. She sighed as she just decided to grab something quick from the vending machine. She didn't really want to wait in line for some pizza.

As she paid for a strawberry poptart and water she noticed that not everybody got pizza. The students in the front got pizza and a side, but when a lower Level got to the lunch ladies she saw that they received that they received some sort of some sort of melted cheese with broccoli.

"_Eww… that looks horrible," _Sakura faced grimaced as she noticed that most of the lower Levels just picked at their food as the higher ones dug into their unhealthy but sinfully delicious meal. _"What gives the lunch ladies to act this way towards their students? Does it have to do with the Levels and Ranks?" _

She went to sit where she had sat last time with Choji and Lee from yesterday. It was empty but she figured that Choji and Lee would join her shorty. As she took a bit of her poptart she noticed that even now Sasuke and his crew was not in their spot that was picked by the order of the red lines. She knew that the loud blonde named Naruto was here from them sharing the same class with Ms. Yuhi. Seriously who couldn't hear him? He was louder than a T-Rex roaring.

As she finished with her first poptart the doors opened and Choji with angry eyes. He completely skipped the line and sat down with Sakura not saying anything. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him as she, but decided that he needed to calm down before she asked what was wrong.

She looked around to see that Sai ate at the same time as she did, but he was on the Level 5's side of the room. When she looked to Sai's left he noticed who he was sitting with. Short dark hair, writing on arms, and blue eyes; it was the girl from this morning. Hikari was her name right? Were they friends? Sakura didn't want to sound mean but the girl didn't seem to be one to make friends. It was not like she couldn't but that she didn't want to. This girl was strange, but Sakura could tell she meant no harm to anyone (she thought at least).

She saw here as a girl who liked to write things such as poetry, drama, and tragedy. And maybe curl up with a cat by the fire while reading a good book while drinking some hot beverage like tea or coffee. Though Sakura really did know nothing about her, did she.

Sakura turned her head back to Choji looking to see if he had calm down any. What was with him anyway? And where was Lee.

"Choji is something a matter? You seem really upset about something. And do you know where Lee is?" Choji just looked at Sakura as she spoke, but she noticed that when she asked about Lee his eyes got angry again but with also sadness.

"T-they got h-him," Choji said looking down at the bad shape table.

"What do you mean they got him?" Sakura was now concerned. Was Lee in some sort of trouble?  
"They got him when he wasn't looking… and they hurt him," Choji was now making his hand into a fist making the knuckles turn white.

Sakura was now very concerned about Lee. "Choji, where is Lee?" she stood up, pocketing her left over pop tart for later.

"H-he's in the gym," Choji said still looking down at the table. Sakura said no words as she left for the gym.

…

Sakura found Lee as he was facing the back wall on the bleachers. He wasn't moving very much except for the slight twitch every now and then. She couldn't tell if he was alright or not, but by the looks of his twitching it didn't seem that way. She slowing walked up the bleachers, not wanting to startle him.

"Lee," it was soft and warm hearted that was her voice in these kinds of situations. In a scenario where she was angry at someone her voice would be loud and full of hate, but this wasn't that kind of situation. Lee was usually hopping with joy ad with the largest grin on his face at all times. He gave haste when someone was in need. Like her on her first day. So it was fair and kind to do the same when he was hurting or in trouble as well.

"Lee," she asked again as she was now standing behind him.

His twitching stopped as he froze.

"Sa-Sakura," turned around and Sakura had a hard time not gasping at what she saw.

Lee's face was not cut and bruised, one eye was black. Hair was not in its usually gelled shape but now messy going in every direction. His uniform was torn and the white shirt was no longer white but grey and brown with black. His wrists were red and what looked like a hand print left behind… someone had done this.

Sakura had to stop looking when she noticed that she was making Lee see himself as an ugly monster instead of her friend.

"Lee… who did this to you?" her fine pink eyebrows scrunched in anger at the thought of someone hurting someone dear to her. Even though she has only known Lee and Choji for one day that still didn't mean she wouldn't do anything for them. Fiends help friends not matter how short of time they've known each other.

"I-I fell down the steps of the school. Clumsy me," Sakura didn't buy it.

"Lee! Who did this to you?" seriousness in her voice almost scared Lee. Who knew a girl like her could sound so menacing.

"I-it was Sasuke and the guys of the Level Twos," his voice quivered hoping in his mind she didn't do anything about it.

Sakura left once again without another word through the doors of the gym as Lee shouted after her.

…

The bell for the next class bell had ringed once again but that didn't stop her from looking for someone. She stopped as her mind told that the stupid kind was gone today, but her heart knew different. Someone had done that to Lee, Lee even said it was him so he had to be here. But where?

She stopped by a short-pudgy girl who was reaching into her locker for books. "Do you know where the King is?" it almost scared the living daylights out of the girl as she was wide eyed and almost screamed form fright. Sakura red her tag she was a Level Six, so maybe she would help her and not ask why she needed him.

"If he is not in his next class then he would be in the old extra classroom on the second floor, Room 91," she said looking down. Sakura nodded as she said her goodbye as she left to find the room.

She jogged up the stairs and looked from class door to class door hoping to find Room 91.

When she found it she paused and took a deep breath before grabbing and turning the handle.

It was locked.

She jiggled the handle until the girl with the strange four ponytail sand colored hair answered it.

"What do you wa-

Sakura just made her move as she pushed her out of the way, making her give a small yell telling her to stop. Sakura didn't. She walked forward to where a light blue couch was by the windows in the middle. That was where the great all mighty Sasuke Uchiha was, lying down with one of his knees popped up as his fingers moved across his phone. He didn't really seem to notice her as his fingers kept moving.

Sakura looked around the room as she noticed that everyone that she saw yesterday was also in the room: Naruto, Hinata, pineapple shaped haired dude, TenTen, opal eyes dude, triangle cheeks, Barbie, and sandy hair were all there. Though she could feel more glares coming from the corner of the room, she looked that way and saw the red tape again. Inside the boundary were girls of different ages all glaring at her with hate. In the back on the wall there was a sign:

**King's Fans**

**Wait Inside**

**Red Line**

There was a place where is fans could just gaze upon his lazy figure.

But she wasn't here to do that. She had another reason.

She glared at him as she started to speak.

"Your way of putting everyone on Levels and Ranks puts bullying to a whole new level," her voice loud and serious as she stared down at the boy her age. "How dare you say that to the King!" the high voices screamed at the girl with pink hair. His black eyes stared into her emerald ones. "If you don't like it," he paused to sit up straight from he relaxed position. "Then change it."

They held their gaze on each other's eyes until the boy with the red triangles on her cheeks grabbed her arm, yanking her to move back towards the door. She watched as the current King went back to his lazy position as he brought his phone back to his fingers. Not even giving her a second glance.

This…This man was not someone who she or any other person should have to follow. His ways were cruel and unfair to others in every way. If she were in charge then it would be different.

"_If I was in charge everything would be fair and equal. There would be no Levels and Ranks, no red tape, and fair food to everyone. If only I were the Que-_

Sakura stopped dead in her tacks of being pulled just as she and triangle man reached the door. He gave her a hard stare with his black eyes. But we didn't expect her to whoosh around to face the King once again.

"Hey you lazy texter," he glanced at her with a blank expression meaning that he didn't care what she said in any way. Sakura didn't care that her idea was crazy and stupid. She didn't care if she got hurt mentally and physically. She was going to do this.

That was a promise

"**Meet the next Queen you King" **

**A/N: **Finally I'm done with this chapter! Once again I'm so sorry that it took forever! Also I'm sorry that it's not the longest, I had sort of promised to have it out by Saturday, good thing I never said when! I just got done seeing The Hobbit just a while ago! THREE HOURS LONG! So Ya I'm pretty happy that it's done.

**Confused about anything?**

Never ever ever ever hesitate to ask about the story. I will try to answer your questions the best I can!

Tell me what you would like to happen in this story, maybe your ideas can end up in this Fanfic? Aaannnd… GOTTA LOVE THOSE REVIEWS! Send me one on what you think. Do it and I'll give you my _Precious_ (in Smegle voice).

**Reviews to Thank!**

**To Culpa,**

Sorry I didn't update so soon *sweat drop*. But thanks for complementing my story! I try to make it fast paced, but it doesn't always work that way, but I'll keep trying! Go with the wave!

**To Sakura Kimiko,**

Lol, it kind of was! But now it already almost Christmas since my last update, so now it's kind of sad V.V And thanks for saying it's getting interesting. While I'm in bed I think about what's going to happen and I start giggling! My mind is weird.

**To ILoveSxS,**

Ya Naruto was kind of a jerk, but then again it was dodge ball. And he's being kind of full of himself since he's a Level Two and Rank 2 and all. It gets to the brain! But don't worry he's still Naruto. And I've seen you pick on Stray-Ink92 quite a bit. (HUGE FAN HERE)

**To SorrowoftheHeart,**

Damn straight a girl can only handle so much pressure! While I was doing my science fair all I could do was smile as a judge well judge because of the pressure! And let us see what Sakura does next!

**To 13hexe,**

**COME TO THE SASUSAKU SIDE! WE HAVE COOKIES! **Well I have suffered the ball part too! But I have also had a softball (pop fly) and bonk be on the forehead so that hurt! Sasuke is a rich boy, but we shall see what is really inside his mind soon enough! Poor Hinata I might tell who knows *evil laugh*! Yup, Yup Sasuke does as a butt just perfect for staring at (my opinion of course though). Lol, chicken hair.

**To **** .KeeseCake.21,**

LIKE OMG! YOUR NAME IS LIKE A BILLION WORDS LONG! HOW COULD YOU TYPE THAT IN EVERYTIME YOU SIGN ONTO FANFICTION!? But anyway I love your name! Thanks for saying that it's interesting! I try! Who knows what's going on inside Sasuke's, perfect, head!? Ya I hope to write more about butt-kicken-Sakura! I WANT KARIN TO DIE! It's funny because someone else asked how they will fall in love. You'll just have to find out for yourself!

**To ****CurlyHairRocks17XD,**

I know your character didn't have much of a part in this, but I think she will have more of a role in later chapters as Sakura tries to become Queen. So we'll see! I love TenTen since she is such a sport and a tom-boy! So I will most likely have more of her! Ya, Naruto is being mean in dodge ball, but also remember it is boys vs. girls. But who knows?

Once again, pray or give hope to those families, who have lost a loved one in this tragic event,

SunnyBurst30


	6. Uchiha Family, Project, and Light Bulbs

**Pyramids Power**

SunnyBurst30

Disclaimer: Happy Holidays! I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas. Sadly for my family it is not the best including my home town. Just a few days ago my mother had gotten in a car crash with her NEW car and the car is going to take a while to repair. Ugh 17 years of no car crashed with an old car, and NOW she gets in one. Good thing she is not injured in any way, but just really upset about the car. For my town he had a senior high school student get in a car crash with other people, and he was killed. The others are injured but alive. So please send prayers weather you are religious or not to the family that was impacted.

**Big Shout Outs!**

Let's give a big shout out to the following reviewers from chapter 5!: CurlyHairRocksXD17 , ILoveSxS , SorrowoftheHeart, banglamiss, ImmaBeForever, Saya-chan, mk, and Sapphire. And if the following reviewers read down to the bottom I will most likely make a comment on your review.

**Summary**

"Your way of putting everyone on Levels and Ranks puts bullying to a whole new level," her voice loud and serious as she stared down at the boy her age. "How dare you say that to the King!" the high voices screamed at the girl with pink hair. His black eyes stared into her emerald ones. "If you don't like it," he paused to sit up straight from he relaxed position. "Then change it."

** XxXxX**

**Uchiha Family, Project, and Light Bulbs**

_Today I don't feel like doing anything. I just want to lay in my bed._

_CLICK_

A creamy hand moved back into the warmth of the green sheets on the bed. _"Tell me about it Bruno," _a pinked haired girl thought as she groggily rose from her warm bed, how she praised Bruno Mars and the words that he sang. But the song that was playing on her alarm was one that encouraged her to stay in bed.

Sadly it could not be. She rose to her feet and made her way to the bathroom in her home. She knew that her father and mother where out to buy new things for their home due to just moving in just a few days ago, and would not be home until later. Yuki was most likely still in bed, loving to sleep in on the weekends like every other living soul. So now it was her who had to make breakfast for both of them and possibly lunch.

Sakura looked at the mini calendar in her bathroom, the flowery border made it stand out from the pale cream colored walls of the bathroom. Today was the Haruno's first Saturday in Konoha and it seemed to be going well even though Sakura didn't get to sleep in like she hoped.

Sakura got done with everything she needed in the bathroom and went back to her room with a towel and started to search in her closet for something to wear. She chose on something simple but still nice looking in case she had to go anywhere. Her outfit consisted of a vintage pink cap sleeve cardigan, a long white short dress that met mid-thigh, black leggings, and finally lilac colored Convers. She kept her pastel pink colored hair down letting it reach her shoulders. She looked at herself one last time in her mirror before going down the stairs to start breakfast.

Today would be easy, Sunnyside up eggs, hash browns with ketchup, toast with jelly, and to finish it off a glass of orange juice. Once everything was set out and ready she called for Yuki hoping that he was up so she wouldn't have to go upstairs and wake him.

"Hey Yuki, breakfast is ready hurry up and come down," she said as she went back to the dining room and sat down at the corner of the table. She would wait for Yuki to come down before she ate her meal that she prepared for both. There was something about eating alone that she didn't like.

When she heard footsteps coming down the stairs Sakura looked up to see her younger brother rubbing his eyes to make the sleep disappear from his hazel eyes. "Morning Oneesan," Yuki said as he sat down across from his older sibling.

Sakura looked up with a smile as she watched her brother, taking in his morning appearance. He had hazel eyes that looked bored most of the time, but could show joy and hope when he felt that way. He had the same hair color as their mother, very light tan that was able to stand out due to the Haruno's fair skin color. He had a nice face with clear skin. And his height was nice and suitable for the age of twelve. His personality was much different from hers and their mothers who were bright and loud with joy. While his was like their father's that was calm and collected, but would chuckle every now and then. Also if you claimed he was wrong he would fight with you until you said he was right. Even though Sakura was always at the top of her class even now as the older sibling she knew that Yuki was smarter than her, and would most likely be a successful inventor, or a hacker who could even get into the FBI's files.

"Good morning Otouto, did you sleep well?" Sakura asked as she dug into her breakfast.

"Yes, I had a nice dream about this new idea for a computer. And I was wondering if I could use your new laptop to test it on?" Yuki said with a calm voice as he also dug into his meal made by his Oneesan. Though he looked up as he heard her start to choke on a piece of toast.

"Oh no you don't! The last time I let you touch my computer you changed it completely. Even the password! And then you couldn't remember the password because it was twenty some digits long! I had to buy a whole new laptop and get some sucker on EBay to buy the useless laptop!" Sakura exclaimed as she finished her glass of orange juice to reduce the choking on the piece of toast.

"Alright… all you had to say was no," Yuki said as he finished his egg. "So what are the plans for today?" he asked as he grabbed to eat his own piece of toast.

"Hmm," Sakura didn't really know, she was planning on catching up on some homework that she received but that would mean only about a half an hour. Didn't she have another project due on Wednesday though? Lee and Choji were busy with other things; Choji was on a small trip with his father going to the next town over for the weekend, and Lee was healing his black eye and training for and upcoming track completion with their weird gym teacher Gai-sensei. "Hmm, not much really just homework I guess," Sakura said as she finished her hash browns.

"So what's that assignment about getting to know you? On the purple paper," Yuki asked as he finished his toast and orange juice. Sakura started glaring at him when he asked her that question.

"That paper was in my bag, why were you digging through it?" she glared half-heartedly at her Otouto not happy that he was going through her things. Again.

"I wanted to see the difference in homework, and it just came up," Yuki said finally finishing his meal and taking ahold of both of their plates to the kitchen to clean. "So who's your partner?" that question took Sakura by surprise. Then again she shouldn't be surprised when even she knew she had a partner, and one that she did not like if that.

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha, and he's a real jerk," Sakura said as she helped Yuki with the dishes.

"Uchiha huh?" Yuki said as he raised an eyebrow. "I have a classmate that also has the last name of Uchiha. His name is Obito, and he's a real knuckle head," Sakura didn't know what was funnier hearing her Otouto say 'knuckle head' or the fact that she knew that another Uchiha was one.

"Interesting," Sakura thought as she continued doing the dishes. She did need to finish that project more than anything, but that she really did not want to see the King write now. Or should she say the King for the time being.

Yes Sakura had not forgotten the day when she had saw Lee hurt and stormed to where the bastard of a King was and told him to technically watch his back for she would be the Queen. But write now she needed to get homework done. It was due on Wednesday, and Sakura was never one for late work. But she had no idea how to reach the stupid guy, let alone know how she can meet up with him. And she REALLY did not want to. But it had to happen or she would get a bad grade.

"Hey Yuki, do you think you could find a way to know where Uchiha Sasuke of Konoha lives? I need to find out where he lives so I can do my project with him," Sakura asked as she went into the living room with her black shoulder bag to finish her math homework she had received from Mr. Hatake the day after she had challenged the Uchiha.

"Ya sure it should only take about 15 minutes I'll call you when I'm done," Yuki said as he retreated to his room to do what his Oneesan asked.

…

Fifteen minutes later Yuki Haruno came down with a small slip of paper containing what his Oneesan wanted. His hazel eyes went to his Oneesan who was packing her homework back into her bag.

"I found what you wanted, it took longer than expected apparently the Uchihas like their privacy and do not like people knowing where they live," Yuki said handing her the piece of paper. "So can I come with you when you go to the Uchihas? I was hoping to see if their technology is any different from ours," Yuki asked as Sakura thanked him with a family hug to show that she appreciated what he did.

"Ya, sure Yuki just don't break anything. Besides I don't even know if he will be home," Sakura said as she shrugged as she grabbed her bag to get ready to leave. "Okay, ready to go?" Sakura asked as she opened the front door making sure she had her phone.

"Ya, let's go," Yuki said as he grabbed his back pack containing who knows what.

…

Sakura stared up with wide emerald eyes, even Yuki's normally calm hazel eyes widened at what they saw. They were standing outside the house of the Uchiha family. Or should they say mansion. Maybe even bigger, or a lot bigger. The mansion was made of white brick and had a bluish-grayish roof. It had huge windows in the front and a grand door in the middle. The yard in the front was a true sight to be seen it had white flowers (mostly roses) and a cherry blossom trees. Though something stopped them from entering.

There was a huge iron gate in the front that seemed to be impossible to climb. By the gate was a metal box that stood on a metal rode. There was a small sign that stood by it that read:

_**Swipe Enter Card**_

Sakura looked at Yuki who just shrugged and opened his backpack taking out a heavy looking black box. He opened the box to show various tools that could be bought in stores, but there were also ones that didn't seem to be very normal. He took a few tools out and got to work on the box, and sooner than 10 minutes later the gate made a noise and opened. Sakura looked at Yuki who just cleaned up his tools calmly and walked past Sakura mumbling about 'not very impressive gate technology'.

They walked up to the door and Sakura hesitated to knock on the huge door. And so being impatient as always, Yuki knocked on the door. They waited for what seemed to be five minutes, and where about to turn back and go home when the door opened. There stood… not the Uchiha they were looking for.

He was a tall man probably an about three inches taller than the Uchiha they were looking for. He had tanner skin then both Yuki and Sakura with black hair hanging in a low ponytail. He had a lean body and his black eyes held boredom, almost like Yukis but different color. The clothes he was wearing were plain but still expensive looking. A short sleeve dull grey shirt, dark blue jeans, very expensive shoes that Sakura didn't know the brand of, and watch that was probably the same price as the one that Sakura knew Sasuke had.

Right now his eyes widened slightly as if wondering how the heck they had gotten to his front door. But they settled down as grew slightly narrow when he looked Sakura's way.

"I don't know how you got on the property, but I will kindly ask you to leave because you are invading private property," his voice a deep and sounded intimidating. Yuki didn't say anything as he waited for his Oneesan to say something. After all the reason they were here was because of her so it didn't really matter for him. Though Sakura decided to speak.

"I apologize for stepping onto private property," She bowed deeply to apologize making Yuki do it as well by gabbing the back of neck. "But you see I know your Otouto," Sakura said hoping that that would work and let her see Sasuke no matter how much she didn't want to.

"Many people know my Otouto," the man said as he leaned against the door way. "If you just wish to gaze upon him, please do so at school," he was about to close the door when Sakura called out.

"Please excuse me sir, but the only reason I'm here is because I have a project due this Wednesday, and he is my partner. We haven't even started due to him not telling me when we can meet up," Sakura said with calmness really just wanting to leave but knew that it would affect her grade.

The older man stared at girl with pink hair and then back to the younger boy by her. She seemed to be telling the truth because he noticed that she had brought a school bag with her and didn't seem to be trying to just see his dear Otouto. He sighed in thought.

"Very well," he moved from the door gesturing them to come in, and they did. "Please wait here as I bring my Otouto her," the man said as he left going up the grand marble stares with red carpeting in the middle of the greeting room "you may sit on those chairs over there if you wish."

Yuki and Sakura both nodded in agreement and put their things by their feet as they sat down on chairs that seemed to probably worth more than all of Sakura's jewelry, including her mothers and fathers watches. They waited, but also took the time to take in the beautiful home.

The room they were in was very large, probably the size of half their home or more, it had the grand marble stair cases with the red carpeting going down it like in a ballroom. The floors matched the marble stairs and the walls were a deep blue with a dark silver design on it. The rest of the room had beautiful paintings hanging on the walls and other objects that went with the room, including the deep red chairs that they were sitting on. If just this room was beautiful… what could the other house be like?

They turned their heads when they heard light footsteps coming from, not the stairs, but the other room over. The large door on the side of the room opened and in came a beautifully health looking woman, probably around her early to mid-forties. She had shoulder length dark black hair with tints of blue, just like a certain Uchiha Sakura knew, and dazzling black pearl colored eyes. She was short around 5'4", but it was made up with her facial beauty. She had porcelain colored skin, light pink thin lips, dark eyelashes, and high cheek bones. She wore a dark blue dress and a lovely cream colored apron that went so well with the whole look. It was defiantly an expensive look, but perfect for her non the less.

When she turned from closing the door she stood still when she saw Sakura and Yuki in her greeting room. It was like that for a few moments before she smiled a lovely smile and walked over to them.

"Are you two friends of my Sasuke-kun?" her voice was warm and motherly much like their owns when she was not showing them her wrath that a Haruno had. She looked at Sakura and her smile widened. "Or perhaps maybe a girlfriend," as she said this Sakura couldn't help but blush. Not by thinking as she and Sasuke in a relationship, but being embarrassed by such a question.

"Oh… I apologize if this upsets you but No-

"No she is not my girlfriend," a deep, rich voice echoed through the room as the three heads looked up to the stairs to see the one and only Sasuke Uchiha. His hair was messy but still looked perfect none the less, he wore navy blue basketball shorts, and a black T-shirt with a bold white word saying '_ONE_ '. He walked down the stairs and went up to his mother who just pouted.

Sakura stood up from her seat and bowed towards the woman whom was most likely the mother of both men. "Once again I apologize for coming un-invited, but you see your son and I have a school project that must be done. To do so I must receive some facts about him, but we have yet to be able to meet up," she wanted to glare at the teen beside herself. It was his fault for not setting up a time to do this. So if he got mad at her she could yell just as much at him.

"Oh," the older woman in the room pouted upset at the thought that her dear Sasu-cakes didn't have a girlfriend. "Very well," she said as her smile returned to her face. "Please go on and do your work, and I do believe that Fugaku is out at the moment so the study is available if you like," with another smile she went across the room and opened another door to enter.

As the older woman was about to leave Sakura something, "thank you Mrs. Uchiha-sama," she quickly bowed in respect.

The woman just smiled at the courtesy. "No problem, and please just call me Mikoto, Ms…

"Sakura Haruno and my brother Yuki," Sakura quickly said.

… Sakura-Chan and Yuki-kun," and with that she left for the next room.

The greeting room stayed silent and it began to become awkward for Sakura, seeing that she was in the house the King of a bastard himself. Though his mother seemed very pleasant and Sakura wondered what went wrong with him if she was so sweet. Must be the father.

Sakura watched as Sasuke calmly walked down the stairs, taking his time throughout it all. He slowly walked towards Sakura with a glare, clearly not happy about something. He stopped when he was about five feet from Sakura and Yuki. "Get the heck out of my house, low Level," when he finished saying that he turned around heading towards the stairs once again.

Yuki stayed quiet but shrugged as he grabbed his bag ready to leave, but Sakura wasn't. "What if I don't want to? After all we DO need to finish that project that Ms. Yuhi gave us," Sakura crossed her arms not ready to leave until the assignment was done. Or at least to the point she did not need a partner. Sasuke didn't stop, and so Sakura thought of a plan. "Hey King," he paused for a moment probably not quite sure why She would call him that. "What would your mother say if I told her that you made me leave, and also that you insulted me?" that seemed to get him.

Only a few people knew that Sasuke was very attached to his mother, not even all of the Level 2s knew. He always wanted to please his mother; he didn't like seeing her upset, in danger, and most of all crying. His mother was very emotional and could be brought to tears if she heard that one of her precious sons had insulted a guest, let alone made them leave when they came for a good reason. So that's why he and his Aniki were always on their best behavior around their mother.

Sasuke turned around to face the girl that had challenged him just a couple days ago. He didn't like her at all and thought she was way above annoying. She had pink hair for crying out loud! She just wanted to be an attention hog like the other girl at his school. It had to be dyed, and it didn't help that his least favorite color was pink. She was probably some girly, annoying fan girl that just used the assignment they were partnered up with to get close to him, but what didn't make since to him was how they got into their home let alone find out where they lived. The Uchiha home was not some place you could just find on a map, the family had requested that their home was to remain as simple (*cough extravagant *cough) mansion remained that way so no one knew where they lived. That was mostly for himself due to the stalkers of fan girls he had, so how did she manage to find out where they lived?

His onyx eyes shifted over to the smallest person in the room. He, as Sasuke observed, didn't seem to really care where he was at the moment as he lazily looked around the room and then back to his Oneesan. He could tell that he cared deeply for his Oneesan, but it showed only microscopically.

Back to the situation at hand, Sasuke knew if he made her and her Otouto leave it would mean that he would displease his mother. Another thing about his mother, yes she would get sad if you made a guest leave, is that she could turn into something evil if you insulted a _girl. _It was un-aloud in the household and was a rule that was held high above all Uchihas. Mikoto made certain of that. So if somehow this pink annoyance managed to tell his mother that he called her a low Level, he would have hell to pay.

Sasuke sighed with clear annoyance in his voice; he really didn't have choice in the matter. And sooner that they got this done the sooner she and her Otouto could leave. "Let's just get this over with," he put a hand through his blue tinted hair. "The study is down the hall on the left, big doors with a vase by it," and with that Sasuke left to grab his things from his room and to change from his sleepwear.

…

When Sakura walked down the halls towards the study with Yuki she could help but gasp in _awe, _the whole mansion was just one big piece of artwork. Even the most un-needed room such as a hall was beautifully decorated with fine wood floors, beautiful wall paper, pictures/paintings, plants, and lights. It was if she were in a castle. But as usual Yuki was calm and collected, only every now and then to look at a secretary camera that was hidden along the walls. His eyes were well trained to find these kinds of things.

When she reached the large doors on the left with a vase by it she knew this was the study. She pushed the doors open expecting to see an expensive book shelf, expensive desk, more paintings, lights, and a very expensive computer, but that was nothing like it. The study itself was about the same size as the library back in her old town; it had rows and rows of books, many desks with many, as she thought, very expensive computers lined up carefully with each their own desk lamp. The room was something a bookworm, like Sakura, to bring to tears. But Sakura held back her tears as she looked next to her at Yuki, even he looked like he was about to cry. His hazel eyes were wide when he saw all the laptops and other electronics.

They stood at the door way until they decided to enter. Sakura sat at one of the many desks as Yuki went to another one saying 'you and your partner will need this one, so I'll go sit at another'. But Sakura believed that he just wanted to be by one of the computers without being noticed by the Uchiha. He always did that never wanting to get in trouble when he messed with other peoples stuff.

As they waited for the youngest Uchiha that they knew of Sakura got everything she needed to work on with Sasuke, such as the purple sheet that she had received from Ms. Yuhi of paper and other loosely leaf paper. She patiently waited for the jerk to enter his families study, but he seemed to be taking his good time.

After waiting and doodling on a piece of paper the doors opened revealing the teen that she had to work with. His clothes had changed from the basketball shorts and the _'ONE'_ shirt to grey jeans with holes, and a dark green V-neck that showed some of his upper body muscle around his neck, and finally a pair of dark green vans to pull it off.

He slowly walked towards Sakura with one hand in his pocket while the other held onto his bag containing everything he need to do his project with the annoying pink haired girl. He onyx eyes looked to his left to see that the silent boy that came with the girl was messing with a computer… his Aniki's computer. It made his lips twitch up into a small smirk. His Aniki would have to get a new computer due the little pest messing with it. Once he reached the desk that she was at he grabbed another chair from another desk and moved it as far away from the pink haired girl as possible. She didn't really seem to care, and eve looked like she was happy with that choice.

Sasuke examined the girl quickly to see that she wasn't overly dressed where what would seem you would wear for a nice lunch but nothing extra, she had not makeup probably due to that she was an all-natural beauty. Yes, even the cold Sasuke, the King of Fire High, could tell that she was a beautiful girl, but he would never admit it. He still had a thing against pink hair.

After getting his things out silently he waited for the girl besides him to being what they were doing. She read the purple paper over and then looked up to him with her wide emerald eyes.

"Okay so it says on the paper that there are following things that must be put into the five paragraphs," she was calm and collected unlike most girls who would be blushing there face to the color of a tomato by just being next to the great Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke nodded understanding; he put his head on his hand to lean against the desk. He didn't really care what the paper said as long as the sooner they got this done the sooner she could leave and he could begin his day.

Sakura looked up to the Uchiha until she heard the doors of the room open once again. There stood the man who had answered the door for herself and Yuki just a while ago. She knew she had to say thank you in some way even though all he did was allow her to enter, and Yuki would never do it unless it was to an elder. She got up from the chair as he got closer with his eyes closed in a calm manner, and she could feel the jerk of a person sitting by her raise an eyebrow wondering what she was doing.

When the other Uchiha opened his eyes they fell on Sakura who was now standing but beginning to bend down in a bow. "Thank you…," she realized she never got the name of him.

"Itachi Uchiha," he said with a calm voice. "And you're welcome," he looked to the left to see something he did not like at all. There stood the hazel eyed kid from before messing, or what it seemed, on his computer. "Hey kid, get off that. Haven't you heard to not use things without permission?" Itachi walked up to the much smaller boy half glaring as if to scare him off, but the boy with the hazel eyes did not stop what he was doing but just continued to click away on the computer that clearly belonged to the older Uchiha with the ponytail.

"You have a virus on this… I'm just fixing it," Yuki said with a calm manner continuing to click away on the expensive laptop. Sakura chose to step in not wanting to get the man named Itachi upset and kick them out of their home.

"Yuki, please get off his computer. It does not belong to you," Yuki just ignored her.

"Look kid," Itachi stated. "I know I got a virus, this damn hacker keeps finding a way through all the virus protectors," he was clearly not happy that of all the protectors money could buy none could stop this hacker.

"That's why I'm fixing it," Yuki looked up with what seemed annoyed yet calm eyes.

Itachi looked over to the girl with the pink hair raising an eyebrow as if to ask "is this kid for real?" Sakura though just smiled a nervous smile hoping that Yuki wasn't doing something stupid with the clearly very expensive computer. He just sighed letting the kid do what he wanted; he was deciding to buy a new lap top anyway since the virus couldn't be fixed. He grabbed a book from one of the many bookshelves and pulled up a chair to read.

Sakura returned her focus to the other Uchiha in the room who seemed to be dozing off. She smirked and knew this was a bad idea but she couldn't help it. She grabbed a large and heavy book from one of the bookshelves and waited for a minute before she held the book up and let it go.

_BAM!_

"KAMI!" the younger Uchiha sat up straight with wide eyes as he yelled. That had shocked the living heck out of him. He stared at the book until he heard faint giggles coming from a certain female in the room; he even heard a chuckle come from his Aniki. He looked towards the pink haired girl who was now sitting down whispering things like "that's what you get for falling asleep". He scowled at that but decided not to do anything about it now; he had as much time as he wanted at school. He smirked when he thought of that. The girl had actually challenged him to become Rank and Level 1, did she know who she was messing with?

He shook his head as to get rid of the thoughts for now, right now all he wanted to do was go back to bed or maybe go play some basketball outside in the backyard. And it clearly seemed that Sakura wanted to leave as well. She paced him a piece of loosely leaf paper with fine writing on it:

_Name: _

_Age:_

_Birthday:_

_Family:_

_Likes: _

_Dislikes:_

_Hobbies:_

_Others: _

He looked towards Sakura who was writing the same thing down on another piece of paper, she didn't even look up to him as she spoke. "Those are the things that have to be included in the paragraphs, just fill in the information as I do mine and then I can leave," she got done with her writing as she then started filling out the information. "There has to be at least three for 5-7, number 8 is optional," she sounded so fluent as she spoke as she wrote down the answer for number one on her paper.

Sasuke nodded his head as he began to work on his paper.

_Name: Uchiha Sasuke_

_Age: 17_

_Birthday: July 23_

_Family: Father: Uchiha Fugaku, Mother: Uchiha Mikoto, Aniki: Uchiha Itachi_

_Likes: Basketball, having things quiet, tomatoes_

_Dislikes: Fan girls, loud and annoying people, the color pink_

_Hobbies: Basketball, sleeping, listening to music that doesn't have high squeaky noises _

_Others: None_

As Sasuke finished he noticed that Sakura was just finishing her last word. They quietly exchanged papers, but before they could look over anything they heard a smug '_I told you so'_. They looked over to where both their siblings were to see that Itachi was looking over Yuki's shoulder his black eyes slightly wide and mouth barley opened, but Sasuke knew that that expression meant that Itachi was shocked.

"What did you do Yuki," Sakura was slightly worried that Yuki had broken the computer, but changed her mind when he saw Itachi move his hand on Yuki's head and ruffle his hair in a brotherly manner. Yuki just showed confidence in his eyes with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Yuki here just got rid of my virus," Itachi said with a pleased voice.

"I told you I could do it," Yuki said as he stared at his Oneesan with the smirk still on his lips.

Sasuke just looked back at what they were doing as his Aniki and Sakura's Otouto talked. He grabbed the paper from his hands to look over what she had written.

_Name: Haruno Sakura_

_Age: 16 ½_

_Birthday: March 28_

_Family: Father: Haruno Kazashi, Mother: Haruno Mebuki, Otouto: Haruno Yuki_

_Likes: listening to music, hanging out with friends, softball_

_Dislikes: mean people, liars, Ranks and Levels_

_Hobbies: softball, drawing, listening to music while outside_

_Other: Decided to become the next Queen of Fire High_

Sasuke's eyebrows slanted down when he read everything she wrote. She doesn't like the Ranks and Levels system does she? And she really does think that she will be able to over Rank him in the future and become queen. Sasuke looked towards Sakura to see that she was packing her things as she took on finally glance at the things he wrote down before putting the paper away as well.

"Come on Yuki time to go home," Sakura said as she tried to get her Otouto's attention away from Itachi's computer. He just sighed and started to stand up when the doors burst opened.

There stood Mikoto with a wide smile as she walked towards them to tell, her smile never leaving. "Lunch has been prepared please do come and eat," Mikoto said as she put a few strands of hair behind her ear.

Sakura smiled trying to be as nice as possible, "I'm sorry Mikoto-sama but I do not wish to intrude on your family's lunch time. My Otouto and I were just about to leave. Sasuke and I finished what we needed to get done," Sakura said as she pulled her bag up to herself so she could put it around her shoulder.

Mikoto didn't seem to like that answer. Sakura looked over including everyone else to see that the blue tinted haired woman was beginning to sniffle, a sign that she was about to cry. "B-But I just finished making lunch big enough for five people, and I n-never g-get to have f-female company over!" tears where beginning to brim her black pearl eyes, and the sniffling made her stutter.

Sakura looked over to the poor woman and then back to Yuki who just shrugged, not caring if they left or not. But when Sakura noticed that Mikoto was about to have a tear slide down she couldn't take it! "Alright Mikoto-sama, alright Yuki and I will have lunch with you. I didn't know that you didn't get to eat with females that often," Sakura apologized while agreeing to stay. What she saw though she thought was magic.

As soon as the words Sakura spoke left her mouth Mikoto seemed to transform. Her eyes no longer held tears, her hair was no longer messed up from her hand being there, and that motherly smile came back to her face as soon as it left. "Oh goody!" she smiled brightly at Sakura. "Then please come this way," and she walked out of the study.

…

Sakura, Yuki, Mikoto, and her sons sat down as she smiled at the meal that she had made but was served to. "I do hope you like sashimi," Mikoto smiled.

Sakura looked in once again awe at what she saw. The lunch wasn't just sashimi but: soba, rice bowls being held by fine china, different types of tea, miso soup, tempura, and agedashidofu.

"I know it's not the best to have with guest, but it was short notice. If I had known there would have been much more. So I apologize, but please dig in," Mikoto said as she grabbed her chopsticks and began eating her soba.

Sakura nodded as she picked up her own chopsticks and took a bite of her tempura. She almost moaned at how good it was, and she could also tell by the way Yuki's eyes widened that he thought so too. "Mikoto-sama! This is delicious! I've never had tempura like this!" Yuki nodded in agreement when Sakura said this.

Mikoto smiled and giggled lightly, "You see Sakura-Chan this is why I wanted to have you for lunch. Every meal in this household is always so silent. Itachi-kun is always either talking about business with my husband and Sasuke-kun won't stop stuffing his mouth with tomatoes," Mikoto huffed when she said this but her smiled returned as usual. "So it's so nice to be able to talk to someone of my gender and who will talk back every once in a while," what Mikoto said made Sakura giggle lightly.

As the delicious lunch went on Sakura looked around and noticed that her Otouto and Itachi were in a heated argument about computers when Yuki was explaining how he fixed the virus, and Itachi saying that's impossible to do that to a computer without making down function. She looked to her right across the long table to see that, as Mikoto-sama said, Sasuke was eating mostly tomatoes. He actually had a full bowl just to put sliced tomatoes in. it almost made her giggle, but she didn't want his attention on her. In fact Sasuke had hardly said anything during the whole lunch. Maybe it was because she was too busy talking with his mother or the fact that he didn't talk much.

An idea suddenly came to her head. Did Mikoto-sama know what was going on at her son's school, such as the Ranks and Levels? She wondered if Sasuke wanted that to remain a secret from his mother. Maybe he thought she would disapprove of it and make him change his ways.

"Mikoto-sama," Sakura called her out as she finished her miso soup.

"Yes Sakura-chan dear?" Mikoto set the bowl down. Sakura noticed from the corner of her eye that suddenly Sasuke's attention was on them, but it didn't look like it though as he kept eating.

"You must be very proud of your younger son since he is on Level One and Rank 1. He is the King after all," Sakura said as she wanted to smirk when she noticed that Sasuke tensed when that was brought up.

"Huh? What do you mean Sakura-Chan?" Mikoto had no idea what Ranks and Levels could mean.

"You mean Sasuke hasn't told you about being the King," she pretended to be surprised. She looked once again at Sasuke who was even tenser and was now shooting a hard glare at her. She didn't care this was kind of fun.

"No my Sasuke-kun hasn't mentioned anything about it, he usually keeps his school life to himself," Mikoto was now wondering what this could mean, especially when it involved her Sasuke-kun. As far as she knew Sasuke was the top student in all his classes and usually tided with his friend Shikamaru who had an IQ above 200.

Sakura had to smile at that and when Mikoto-sama picked up a piece of tempura and began to eat it she shot Sasuke an evil smirk. His glare intensified even more. Sakura had an idea now

_**Light bulb!**_

…

After lunch was done Sakura said that she really must be going due to her parents must be on their way home. She excused herself from the table and thanked Mikoto for a meal she would never forget. She said that she must get her bags and be off as soon as she could. And seeing that Yuki and Itachi were still at it about some sort of technology she said that she would receive her bag. But much to her displeasure Mikoto-sama forced Sasuke to come with her to retrieve her things from the study.

The way to the study was silent, but Sakura could feel the glare on the back of her head. _"Is he trying to burn through my head,"_ Sakura thought as she rolled her emerald eyes. If he was still mad about what happened at lunch then so be it.

When they had reached the study Sakura quickly grabbed Yuki's and her bag making her way towards the door once again. Though an arm suddenly stopped her from going any further. Sakura looked up to look up into the piercing glare onyx eyes. She didn't look scared.

"What the hell were you trying to pull in the dining room?" he did not sound happy.

"Huh, what do you mean Mr. King Sir," she gave him a pretty but evil looking smile. "I thought you had told of everything that you have been doing for the past three years at school," she pretended to sound shocked. "If insulted you in any way I'm _so _sorry," she was now being sarcastic with him, and it was fun. "Now if you excuse me I have to go home," she tried to go under his (*cough *cough muscular *cough) arm but once again she was blocked.

"Look here Pinky (oooh he was sticking a nerve) I'm above you in every way so don't try to get on my worse side, you've already made it on my bad side," he was being very strict and sounded very confident when he said that he was above her.

Sakura wanted to giggle at what he said. The light bulb wasn't for nothing. "Maybe you are King, but do you know who's above you and could get you to do anything?" Sakura said as she moved his arm down and out of her way.

"Who?" Sasuke didn't know what she was talking about.

"Your mother, I saw the way you got tense when I even mentioned something about the Ranks and Levels towards her," Sakura smirked as she saw Sasuke's eyes narrow even more.

"Oh, and how am I going to get you from stop _telling_ my _mother_ on _me_?" he did kind of wanted to know. "If you want a hug, date, or even a kiss from me the answer is no," he had absolute no interest in her, even if she was pretty.

"Eww, gross," Sakura made a face. She even noticed his eyes get slightly wider from her comment. "But I'll tell you what, if you leave my friends alone FOREVER I won't tell your mother," Sakura put her hand forward to settle the agreement. Sasuke shook it. "Good now that we have an agreement, just be aware Sasuke or should I say King that I'm not going to give up on becoming Queen. So watch you back," she moved forward now that his arm was down and walked out the door with her belongings.

Sasuke just stood there not really wanting to see the annoying pink haired girl again. How she knew that telling his mother on him got him this way he had no idea, but he could tell that he didn't like it at all.

…

Sakura waved back towards Mikoto-sama and Itachi in a goodbye wave, along with Yuki you just waved once and started towards the gate.

As they were walking back home a plan started coming together inside Sakura's head.-

"_But I'll tell you what, if you leave my friends alone FOREVER I won't tell your mother"_

She had a marvelous plan in her head now that she couldn't keep the smirk off her face, Yuki was even looking at her funny as if she grew another head.

Sakura just continued to smirk.

_**Light Bulb!**_

**XxXxX**

**A/N: **OMG I think this is like my longest chapter yet! 15 pages! So Ya I feel pretty good write now on the day of Christmas Eve. I know I should be saying this because it has no point really being said but hey I'm me! My BFF exchanged gifts and one of the gifts that she gave me was one of when we were like 7 or 8 and it was with our faces painted with flowers (mine purple hers blue) from our towns special day. And we were laying down on the ground smiling with our un straight and holey teeth. Oh I love that picture!

**Confused about anything?**

Never ever ever ever hesitate to ask about the story. I will try to answer your questions the best I can!

Tell me what you would like to happen in this story, maybe your ideas can end up in this Fanfic? Aaannnd… GOTTA LOVE THOSE REVIEWS!

**Reviewer Thanks!**

**To ****CurlyHairRocksXD17**** ,**

Yes Sasuke is a$$ but he's a cute a$$. Lol, don't shake you might end up not being able to stop and then you're going to have a seizure. And yes poor Lee, but Lee is youthful and won't get beat down for long.

**To****ILoveSxS**** , **

I can't really say he's a cute d*** because that would be weird, but Ya he can be one.

**To ****SorrowoftheHeart****, **

I know right! Sakura does have a plan in her mind remember 'LIGHT BULB!'

**To ****banglamiss****,**

AWWW thanks for saying that about my story! It makes me feel awesome! And stay in school because it's cool! Do work before reading for pleasure.

**To ****ImmaBeForever****, **

We all hope Sakura will become the Queen including me, but who knows what my hearts wants. Ya maybe I'll write about why Sasuke and Naruto are mean. Thanks for liking my story!

**To Saya-chan, **

DON'T FALL OUT OF YOUR BED! Ya adding the part were Sakura says that makes me happy. Ya poor Lee . I can't really beat Sasuke, he's to hot.

**To mk,**

Thanks for saying that it's epic! XD

And

**To Sapphire,**

Yup hopefully Sakura will kick his (too cute) butt. XD

**QUESTION: DO YOU THINK I SHOULD START A NEW STORY WHILE STILL WRITING PYRAMIDS POWER? I HAVE THIS REALLY GOOD IDEA IN MY MIND THAT I WANT TO GET OUT. SO IF YOU WOULD REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE EATHIER SAY: YES START ANOTHER STORY OR NO, DON'T START ANOTHER STORY! PLEASE SAY WHAT YOU THINK IS THE BEST!**

Well, have a happy Christmas and a great New Years!

SunnyBurst30


End file.
